Concrete Angel
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Lillian Faye, better known as Lily, lives with her brother and three friends in district Eleven peacefully, but when her name is drawn in the Reaping for the 71st Hunger Games, everything changes. Set 3 years before HG to the end of MJ. Some OC's.
1. The Reapings

(A/N): Hey guys! Welcome to my new story. I started reading the Hunger Games trilogy about a week and a half ago, and I'm more than halfway through Mockingjay! Inspiration struck, and I wrote this, started it yesterday afternoon, stopped to watch my sister hook up her brand new PS3, then continued on after my sister went to sleep, staying up till 1:40 AM, man was I tired this morning. I continued writing this chapter after my mum went to drop my sister at work (with the help of some coffee) and here it is in its 4,470 word glory.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy, that right belongs to Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own Lily, Daine, Chadric, Sasha, Neika, Salem, Amber, Hazel, Pippa, Seff, Kern, Kerecsen, Akun, Amador, Anielia, Cedar, Julius, Kasen, Lina, Nelle, Donna, Nora, Nyhte, Summer, Saffron, Konan and Viria. Man that's a lot more OC's than I was expecting. Don't worry, most of them don't play that bigger part.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

My friends laughter echoed through the trees as we ran through the trees, the only person fast enough to reach me was Daine, my second best male friend. Chadric, my only remaining family and brother, and Sasha, my best friend of all time, were a little ways behind us, and the sounds of their constant stream of aggravating insults towards each other made sure that we knew it. Behind them was Neika, my best male friend who was calling for us to slow down, he never really was one for running.

"Hurry up Neika, we're almost there!" We had gotten up at dawn to get ready, and we were now running to the orchard to avoid being late for work. Whereas other districts got to take the day off work, those of us in district eleven had to work until about two hours before the Reaping started, to make sure we wouldn't fall behind during the Harvest. We slowed to a stop as we burst through the stretch of forest surrounding the orchard and grabbed a woven basket each and headed for the unoccupied trees that were ready for harvesting already. I picked a tall one and started picking the apples off and setting them gently but swiftly in the basket so they wouldn't be bruised. Minutes turned to hours as I harvested tree after tree, row after row. I smiled and sighed in both relief and sorrow as I heard the telltale knock off time whistle little Rue sang from her perch high up in a tree, listening to it echo around the orchard as I placed my basket of fruit in the large shed we used for storing the apples before they're transported to the Capitol. The others joined me and we headed back to our house, which was on the other side of the forest near the orchard. Even though only Chadric and I were related, we all lived together. When we were younger our parents were killed in a fire, and Daine's died in a pandemic when he was seven. Sasha and Neika found each other on the streets after their families abandoned them, and they'd been together ever since. We all met when we were much younger, around town. We became fast friends, and Chad and I adopted them into our family, saving Sasha and Neika from starvation and disease and Daine from the children's home of district eleven, which was a truly evil place. I smiled as Chad growled frustratedly from behind me at Sasha's particularly nasty insult he couldn't top, and breathed in the cool forest air, glad for the relief of shade of the trees. I glanced at Daine as a slap war started from the two bickering teenagers behind us, smiling again as I saw the grin he was wearing, his light blue-grey eyes partially concealed by his long-ish brown hair, and then behind me at Chadric, who was being beaten in a slap war by Sasha. Even though we were brother and sister, the only thing we had in common was our eyes, we had the same cool blue eyes, the color of a shallow pond in summer, but his hair was different, his dark brown hair over ruling my long, light brown locks. I marveled at how he hadn't been able to get a girlfriend, I mean, they all fancied him, whether for his looks or personality, I don't know which. Sasha was real model material, her long black hair was always neat and looked clean, her skin the darkest of any of us, though no where near the average color around here. Her eyes were a bright blue, filled with knowledge and care at all times, she was really just the mother hen of the group. Neika, my best male friend and adoptive brother, whom I think had had quite the crush on Sasha, ever since they met. His hair was a sandy blonde, his eyes as bright a blue as Sasha's, and he was well desired by the girls of the district, with his perfectly symmetrical, and ruggedly handsome facial features. Underneath it all though, he was quite shy and un-trusting, probably due to his abandonment.

"Guys, quit that, you just hit me!" Neika cried from behind us, rubbing his forearm, which was already a deep shade of red. Sasha and Chadric huffed, crossing their arms and refusing to look at each other as we continued on towards our home.

"Oh god, what is that noise?" I asked, looking around, catching the attention of my makeshift family. "I…I think its…silence! Yes, it is! It's beautiful silence! Oh how I missed thee!" The others rolled their eyes as I fell to my knees on the floor, Chad and Sasha clapping boredly.

"Drama Queen." Chadric muttered to Sasha who nodded sagely.

"Come on Lily, let's get home before the Reaping." Daine suggested, grabbing the arm I had outstretched across the ground and pulling me up, starting us towards the house again, never letting go of my hand. I blushed as Sasha caught my gaze and wiggled her eyebrows, lowering my face out of sight of both hers, Chad's and Daine's. I sighed in relief as we reached the house and Daine released my hand, freeing me of the cause of my blush. Sasha grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room we shared, shoving me lightly onto the bed.

"Okay, it's time for our yearly tradition of getting dressed up for the Reaping. This year I'm going to wear the dress I wore last year, but I altered it slightly." She pulled out the familiar floor length, strapless black dress.

"What did you change?" I asked after looking the dress over and finding no differences.

"This!" She said, pulling up two strips of material the same shade as the dress. "They tie under the bust and around the back. Turns out, I lost a few pounds in the last year, so these are to tighten it up." I nodded and she pulled out the dress I always wore to the Reaping out of the cupboard and handing it to me. This dress was also floor length, and black, but instead of having a sweetheart neckline, the material covered my entire chest, ended in a very shallow scoop, almost in line with the shoulders of the short sleeves. The only addition to my dress was the white pearl studded into the neckline.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Sasha in shock, pearls were expensive around here.

"Your brother, apparently it was one of your mothers things that survived the fire." I rubbed my thumb across the surface of the pearl and smiled, getting changed as Sasha did.

"Hurry up girls, it's almost time." I returned Sasha's grin and opened the door, letting her go through first before following her.

"We're done." Sasha informed them, watching them turn around and grin at us.

"And it was time well spent." Neika replied, tucking Sasha's arm into his. I took in the guys, marveling at how clean they looked in their handsome, old black suits. In district eleven, we treated the Reaping as if it were a funeral, because it usually was. We all wore black, it was like an unwritten law that if you wore color that you were to be disgraced and not talked to for weeks by anyone, even family. I smiled as Daine offered his arm and I slid my hand into the crook of his elbow, ignoring my brother's pointed look. With a collective sigh, we wiped the smiles from our faces as we approached the town center, filing into the rows of kids ready waiting to be reaped. I found my self reaching out and grabbing Chadric's, and then Daine's hand. Getting the message, I felt them move to grab the hands of those next to them, Neika and Sasha respectively. Our little makeshift family received no weird looks from the rest of the kids in the fifteen-year-old section, they all knew who we were, from either around town or the orchard. Everyone tuned out as the mayor started his annual speech, the same crap every mayor read out at every Reaping, the ones with family at stake, or themselves, focusing solely on the two glass balls on the table on the stage. The mayor stood down, beckoning the district escort up to the front.

"Thank you mayor, wasn't that a wonderful speech everyone?" Her cheerful demeanor earned her no response, only harsh looks from those of us at risk and eyebrow raises from those who were betting on us. "Well, ladies first right?" She said brightly, clearly trying to turn the attention off of her annoyingness and onto the real reason we were here, The Reaping. She reaches her hand into the glass bowl and twirls her fingers, sending papers cascading up the sides of the bowl, though none ever making it over the lip, never making it out. Her freakishly long, overly sparkly and obviously fake orange nails snapping onto a single slip of paper, and I swear time slowed almost to a stop, the slip clamped in her claws as she slowly extracted her arm from the glass bowl, smoothing out the paper and scanning the crowd quickly.

"And the female tribute for district eleven is…" She paused to build up suspense, earning herself dirty looks from many of the crowd. "Lillian Faye." I froze, feeling both Chadric and Daine's fingers tighten around mine, the entire crowd whispering one word under their breath collectively.

"No, no, no." The word echoed around the square, everyone who I had ever met, or had even heard of me and my family repeating their chorus over and over. I forced myself to tug my hands free of my friends', and, putting on the bravest face I could muster, walked calmly through the already parted crowd and up the steps to the stage on the veranda, refusing to shake the woman in orange's hand, simply staring back into the faces of my family members.

"Now, for our male tribute!" The woman chirped, unfazed by my rudeness. Her horrible nails scraped across the side of the glass bowl, catching a single note of paper in their evil snare. "Salem Teff?" A boy of my age stepped up to the stage, also refusing to shake hands with the evil woman and simply standing there, waiting to be released as the mayor takes his position at the front of the stage again, this time talking about the Treaty of Treason. My surroundings drowned each other out, my hearing becoming numb as I switched my gaze back and forth between my family's faces, giving them as reassuring a look as I could from where I was standing. What I really wanted to do was run off this stage and collapse in their arms, the tears I was holding finally allowed to flow freely, carving intricate rivers down my cheeks. My eyes prickling as I saw Sasha with tears running down her face, her silent outburst going unseen by everyone other than my family and I. Neika's gaze was concerned and tender as he pulled her into his arms, her face buried in his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head, his eyes re locking with mine. I smiled slightly, hoping to assure them that all would be well, but I knew that it was more like a grimace of pain. The mayor forced Salem and I to shake hands, which we did happily, glad that we would have someone in this fight that we knew from home. We turn back to the crowd as the Anthem starts to play, almost gloating over us with its superiority. As soon as the Anthem ends, we're surrounded by Peacekeepers who led us to the Justice building, directing us to separate rooms, waiting for our family and friends to visit us. I let myself crumple to the ground, groaning loudly and resting my forehead on my arms as they perched on the edge of my knees. I shook my head and lifted my head, composing myself to look more sure than I did before, but I knew they'd still see through it. The door banged open and I was pulled into a tight bear hug by my brother, returning it quickly, refusing to let myself float away and cry into his shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, how?" He muttered into my hair, his hot tears dripping onto my bare neck.

"Oh Chad…" I whispered, placing a swift peck on his temple. "It's going to be okay." I reassured him, pulling back to look him in the eye. "I will come back." He nodded, showing he understood. I reached up to the neck of my dress and wrenched the pearl from it's place there. "It was mom's, keep it safe for me?" I pleaded, pushing the pearl into his palm and curling his fingers around it.

"You know, the others are pissed I got in here first, but we're all taking turns coming in to see you." I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug as a peacekeeper at the door told us that our time was up.

"I'll see you later." I whispered as he left, earning a watery smile from him as he left. Next into the room was a sobbing Sasha, who tackled me back onto the floor in a fierce hug.

"Whoa, careful Sash." She sobbed something unintelligible into my shoulder and I shushed her, trying to calm her down to talk to her for what would most likely be the last time.

"I'm- I'm fine, really." She said, interrupted by a hiccup as she pulled back to talk.

"It's all going to be fine, I'm going to be fine." I whispered, all trace of a smile gone form my face at the distress of my best friend.

"I know, but what if it's not? What if you…die?" A tear dribbled from the corner of her eye and I shook my head.

"I won't. But if that ever happens, promise you'll take care of the others. All of them, they'll all need you." Sasha nodded fiercely, sniffing deeply as she did so.

"We'd all miss you very much." She admitted, her face an emotional train wreck.

"Damn right you would." This elicited a chuckle from her, along with a smile. I heard the Peacekeeper coming, so I pulled her into a tight hug before she was ushered from the room.

Next, surprisingly, was Neika. It wasn't surprising that he was coming in, but more that he'd leave Sasha alone with Chadric just after visiting me.

"Hey." I whispered, staring up at him from my place on the floor, my face mostly blank.

"Hey. How you holding up?" This innocent question created a half-smile to form on my lips, exuding a breathy laugh.

"Oh, exceedingly well." I murmured, neither of us moving.

"You don't have to pretend, I know how sad you are. We all do. We just don't want to say anything, because you have to use every advantage you can get to win, and if that means forcing yourself not to cry, well, then we'll do all we can to help." I sighed with smile ghosting over my face as he started towards me. "And…if the unthinkable happens…" We both winced at the thought of my death, but knew that we had to continue. "..I'll make sure that they all get through it. Even your brother and Daine. It hurts us all to see you leave, to have to endure this, but we know that its necessary, just for reasons unknown at the moment." He crouched down in front of me, his heels hovering above the ground as he hugged me tightly, his knuckles ghosting over my back comfortingly. The tears building behind my eyes threatened to break the barrier of will I created to force myself not to cry, to look strong for the cameras, to get sponsors. "Good luck." Neika whispered as he was ordered from the room, and I prepared for my last visitor. Daine. I didn't even see him as they opened the door, he was that quick. He pulled me into a deep hug, his face buried into the hair on the side of my neck, his nose brushing the sensitive skin there as his hot tears dripped through the shoulder of my dress, scalding the skin there at their touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sighing as I breathed in his scent, ignoring his hair, which constantly tickled my nose, just to _feel_ him here, with me.

"Lily…" He whispered into my hair, placing a gentle kiss on the crook of my neck.

"Daine…I'm going to miss you." He pulled back instantly, staring at me with shock and confusion. "I know that once it starts, that I'll wish that you were there with me, but at the same time, glad that you weren't so that you couldn't be hurt by them." I told him, my hands intertwined with his as they sat on our knees.

"I'm already being hurt from this. All of us are, it's just a matter of time before they hurt us more than emotionally." Staring into his eyes like this, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't do that to him, couldn't hurt him like that, because I more than likely wasn't going to be coming home. Twenty-three against one, that was my odds, and they most certainly weren't in my favor. Daine started to fish around the inside pocket of his suit, pulling out something silvery and placing it in the hand that had been intertwined with his, closing my fingers around it, just like I had done with my brother and the pearl. I opened my hand to see the most beautiful silver necklace, a locket with a design on the front, the same as that on a Claddagh ring. In the middle, was a heart, held in pace by the two hands, topped with a crown. The heart signifying love, the hands friendship, and the crown loyalty. I carefully pressed on the latched holding it closed before lifting it the rest of the way, smiling as I saw the tiny photos of my friends.

"Wow." Was all I could muster, staring up at him in awe. "Where did you…?" He smiled and pulled me into another hug, a tight but comfortable one, placing a light kiss on my forehead before the Peacekeeper signaled him to leave. Soon after he left, with tears in his eyes, Salem and I were loaded into a car and driven the short way to the Railway station, which was full of awkward silences, no one really felt like talking at the moment. The car ride was new, since we didn't really get to use cars in district eleven, with the whole fact that the only paved area is the town square. At the station we were bombarded by reporters, blinded by camera flashes, but forcing myself to soldier on, making myself look as graceful as I could for the cameras. We were forced to stand outside of the train so the camera people could get plenty of pictures before we were allowed on, and as soon as we stepped inside, the doors closed behind us and the train started to move towards the Capitol. We had seen trains before, when we had to take shifts loading the products onto them for shipping, but we had never been on one, as it was forbidden to travel between districts. This wasn't one of the usual produce trains either, it was a high-speed Capitol train, used to transport important people around Panem. The train is well furbished and looks as if it's ready to house a president or mayor in an instant. Salem and I split up as we're directed to separate chambers, equipped with a shower with hot and cold water, couches, a bed and sets of drawers, full of clothes. The woman in orange tells us to do whatever we want, but to be ready for dinner in an hour. I kicked off my shoes and unzipped the back of my dress, letting it fall onto the floor before climbing into a shower, the water on warm as the tears I had been holding in started to fall. Soon, I ran out of them, and washed myself clean of the salty tears and dirt I had collected from the Orchard. Turning off the water, I climb out of the shower and towel myself as dry as possible, dressing in a pair of dark pants and a royal blue, v-neck hooded shirt, slipping on my black ballet flats and brushing my hair with the supplied hairbrush in one of the drawers. I grabbed the locket from Daine and hung it around my neck making sure the clasp was secure before letting it going and looking at myself in the mirror. Brilliant, no sign that I had been crying, and the blue shirt and the silver locket matched well with each other. Glancing at the clock to see that it had been almost an hour, I rushed out of my chambers and slammed into my fellow district eleven tribute.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized as I sat up, shocked to hear Salem laughing. Back in district eleven we didn't talk much, but when we did he was usually shy and grim, the only time I'd heard him laugh was with his friends.

"It's fine Lily." He said, offering his hand and pulling me to my feet and letting go of it at after the usual amount of time.

"Shall we go to dinner?" I suggested, walking next to him through the narrow corridors to the dining room where we encountered the orange woman.

"Excuse me, but I can't seem to remember your name, would be so kind as to remind me?" Salem asked the question I hadn't cared to, and politely too.

"Of course! I'm Amber Copper, welcome to the Hunger Games! These are, of course, your mentors, and previous winners of the Hunger Games!" She gestured to the two familiar faces down the table.

"Chaff and Seeder, it's nice to meet you." I say politely, taking my seat next to Seeder as Salem sat with Chaff opposite us.

"And you too…?"

"Lily." I reply.

"Salem." Salem says and Chaff nods as the food arrives, the table full of food, from pasta to potatoes, steak to bacon, peas to carrots. I fill my plate with food, as do the others before starting to chomp it down, trying to get some fiber before the games. When we're all finished we sit around the table talking, getting dirty looks occasional from Amber. A few hours later, Amber leads us into a small room with a TV, and Salem and I settle down to watch the recap of the Reapings from all of the districts, starting with district one. From district one, a set of twins volunteered, both a year older than us at sixteen, the boy big, burly and blonde, the girl tall and willowy with perfectly straight blonde hair and icy blue eye that gave me a bad feeling, deep in the pit of my stomach. In district Two, both the girl and the boy had brown hair and eyes, and looked as if they were related, but their last names were different. The boy was fourteen and the girl seventeen. They didn't volunteer, so I knew they didn't want to be in the games, but I knew that everyone wants to make it home alive, so I didn't count them out as being threats yet. In district three, the boy had black hair that stuck up towards the sky, and warm brown eyes, the girl long light brown hair and hazel green eyes. Their names were Seff and Nora respectively. Nora looked healthy and fit, whereas Seff looked healthy, but weaker than the tributes I had seen so far. District four offered a strong looking, well muscled boy of eighteen named Julius, with dark brown hair and grey eyes, and a vibrant girl of around our age, a redhead with brown eyes who's name was Anielia. I remember because her family tried to climb the stage to stop her from being taken, and the peacekeeper's had to remove them. District Five supplied a seventeen-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a blonde girl with blue-green eyes named Konan and Viria. From District Six, another eighteen year old boy was reaped, this time with short black hair and light blue eyes, as well as a fifteen year old girl named Kern and Pippa. From Seven came a dark haired, sixteen-year-old boy, and a girl with light auburn hair, both with dark but very child-like eyes, the girl Saffron, like the spice, and the boy Amador. From eight came a dark haired girl with dark brown eyes, looking intimidating enough so I could envision her swinging an axe at my head. I think her name was Lina, but I missed the boys introduction. District Nine's Reaping churned out a boy with tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes, and a girl with red hair and child-like features, her lips smaller and her eyes bigger and bluer, her face dotted with freckles. These two were known as Akun and Nelle, and I was glad for my good memory at this point because of all the names I would be trying to remember. From Ten there was a dark skinned man of around seventeen/eighteen, and a thirteen-year-old girl with black hair in piggy tails and big green eyes, her little smile dazzling. Kasen and Cyri, that was their names, fitting, I think. Our own Reaping was shown, and then District Twelve's, where a boy and a girl, both with dark brown hair and slate grey eyes, were called up to the stage, and with no one willing to take their place, proceeded to the Justice building. The boys face and arms were covered with scars, and he made no attempt to hide them. His name was Cedar, and the girls Hazel, I watched as her family wept as she stood bravely on the stage, and I knew how she felt: worried that she wouldn't make it, sad that she was chosen, and betrayal that no one had volunteered to take her place. That was the worst one, I think, the feeling you get after that, that no one cares enough about you to take your place. After the recap was finished, I went back to my private chamber and fell asleep, still clothed, on top of the covers.

* * *

><p>(AN): I know, I know, it's really long and chunky, it's like, six pages in Word. I original was going to end the chapter during Daine and Lily's goodbye thing, after the odds not in her favor thing, but I realized that they had more to say to each other, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it.


	2. Train Trip and Chaff and Seeder

(A/N): Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I think the next chapter needs to start there. I bought all three of the Hunger Games books in the past two days, and I finished reading Mockingjay yesterday, yay! My sister is now reading Hunger Games, so I have someone to talk about it with. Hope you enjoy this chapter, because more is on its way!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the numerous OC's, the rest belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

"Wake up lazy bones!" Amber's voice called from outside the door, her nails clicking across the door as she knocked.

"I'm up, I'm up." I replied, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, instantly heading to the shower for a hot wake up all. After washing the conditioner from my hair I toweled myself dry, stepping into dark pink zip up hooded jacket, matched with some black pants and a pair of slip on running shoes. I exited my room and made my way down the wobbling, narrow passageway to the dining room. Everyone was already at the table, Salem eating quietly, carrying on a whispered conversation with Seeder, who was watching Chaff as he danced around behind Amber, a bottle of alcohol hanging loosely in his grip.

"Morning all." I said quietly, approaching the empty chair next to Salem and shoveling food onto my plate. Chaff sits down next to me and nudges me in the ribs with his elbow, but I ignore him for the moment in preference of eating. Finally, when I've eaten all I can muster, I turn to face him. "Yes?" I asked, feigning boredom.

"Correct!" He rasps before bursting into gravelly laughter, clearly drunker than the District Twelve Mentor, and that's saying something.

"And the crap just keeps on coming." I mutter, taking a sip of the glass of water in front of me.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Salem whispered so only I could hear, a grim smile gracing his features as he kept his eyes on his food so no one would realize that he said anything.

"Well what do you expect? I've been abducted into these stupid games, had to leave my family to probably go die, and I'm supposed to be all smiles and laughter? Fuck that." I mutter, one hand clenched around my knife, the other fisted and resting on my knee.

"Ooh, look who finally got angry." Salem replied with a small laugh as Seeder pulled Chaff off the floor, sighing and shaking her head in disgust.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." I commented as Seeder pulled Chaff's shirt from where it was stuck to his back and pouring a bucket of ice down his shirt.

"Be glad you don't." Seeder growled and stalked out of the room, dragging a shivering Chaff behind her, leaving us both shocked.

"She could hear us the entire time?" Salem asked, his eyes still set on the door she went into, shoving Chaff ahead of her.

"At least we didn't say anything bad about them." I shrugged, taking another sip from my glass.

"Yeah." Salem muttered, glancing back at where Seeder had disappeared before going back to his bacon and eggs. Around half an hour later, when we had finished breakfast, Seeder and Chaff emerged from the room, Seeder shaking her head in disgust, Chaff sobered up and had the appearance of someone who had just been drowned half to death before being dried off and pushed out into a dining room.

"Yes, well, we'll be arriving in the Capitol very soon, a you know, and you will be handed over to your stylist's. Whatever you think, do as they tell you, everything they do can either lose you or gain you sponsors, and I've met the stylist's for this year, trust me, they'll do good with you if only you listen to them."

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you liked the chapter, it was really hard to write in some places. If anyone is actual reading this, could you please review, cos at the moment I feel like I'm talking to a barren wasteland full of crickets.


	3. Remake and Opening

(A/N): Hey guys, this chapters a little longer than the last one! Hope you enjoy it, cos it's probably the last one I'll be posting tonight. I'm going to dye my hair later. What color you ask? Bright red I answer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's, of which there are many.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

Chaff had been right about the fact that we would be arriving at the Capitol soon, and we had emerged from the train, being bombarded by film crews and reporters as we were directed to where we would be staying. The building was huge, but we didn't get to see the outside for long as we were ushered into an elevator that lifted us into the sky, away from the bustle of the streets and into the waiting hands of our prep teams. They were currently plucking my eyebrows, having finished with every other part of my body, leaving my body sore and itchy as the feeling of the hairs being ripped from my skin with the hot wax still there, in every pore in my body. Finally, my prep team left, and my stylist entered. Her hair was a rainbow, the roots black, the rest all the colours in the world, right down to the tip. Her skin was pale, she wore dark purple lipstick and dark red sunglasses, the dress she was a short and strapless black number with matching high heels, small diamonds glittering on the straps securing them to her feet. She took off her sunglasses, setting them on the counted next to me to reveal the only unusual thing about her besides her hair, her eyes. They were a vibrant lilac, a most unusual color for eyes, and upon asking her about them, she said that it was natural.

"Okay I'm Kassi, let's get down to business." She suggested, and started styling my hair, applying my makeup, and getting me all dressed for the opening. I'm not even allowed to open my eyes, as she doesn't want me to see my costume yet. I feel her adding some eye shadow to my eyelids, and then mascara to my lashes, lipstick to my lips, followed by some sticky substance she spread over the lipstick. Lip gloss, I believe she called it as she dabbed it on with her little finger. Finally, she fitted a mask and headdress to my head, and allowed me to open my eyes, as long as I promised not to look down, and ushered me into the elevator down to the stable-like room in the bottom level of the remake Center, where she positioned me on the chariot, the four horses in front of us all a sandy color, obviously meant to be grain colored, and covered in bunches of wildflowers.

"Don't look at yourself, or Salem until your out there, okay?" I nodded, slowly, not sure what she was talking about, but making sure to not look over as Kassi's counterpart Keela, a woman dressed the same as Kassi's hair, her hair black, positioned Salem next to me, his eyes closed by the sound of his worried squeaks. It was like they were polar opposites of each other fashion-wise and personality-wise, with Kassi being slightly off-puttish and sarcastic, though over all nice, Keela was forever ecstatic and happy, always bobbing around excitedly. I watched as the chariot's in front of us rode out, and wobbled as our chariot trundled forward, causing me to grab Salem's arm for balance. I righted myself and looked up at the screen to see us, Salem in a suit covered with fresh green leaves, his mask in the shape of leaves and painted green with a gold tint in the middle. The there was me, with my long dress of leaves trailing out behind me, the leaves, green, yellow and red accompanied by small pink lilies dotting all over the dress. My makeup was fantastic, bringing out all of the good features on my face and burying the not so good ones, making me look like a superstar. My mask was the same as my dress, made of leaves of green, yellow and red, a pink lily on the top left corner, the headdress the same, poised on top of my head. Looking at the screen, the expression on my face was pure astonishment for a few minutes before an enormous grin burst across my face, my eyes brightening, making me look even prettier. Salem and I smiled and waved to the crowd the entire time, the applause we got was amazing. Looking around at the other tributes, I saw that our outfits were better than all of theirs, but they were still magnificent, drawing every camera and eye in the capital, and surely they would be receiving much awe in their districts. Thinking of District Eleven hurts, a pang of loneliness went through my chest, and I was forcing myself not to cry again. I glanced over at Salem, who had become a good friend these past two days. Could I really kill him? Could I kill anyone? I'm going to have to, if I want to live. When all of the chariot's were in the city circle, we stopped, and the president gave the official welcome to us tributes, the camera's flicking to all of the tributes faces as he did so.

"Whatever you do, don't roll your eyes." Salem joked out of the corner of his mouth when he was sure the camera's were on someone else. I laughed, not caring who was watching before composing myself again, my face stony and slightly bored looking I saw on the TV screens. I have to show the sponsor's I'm tough, that I'm determined to win, determined to make it back home, back to District Eleven, back to my family. Chadric, Daine, Sasha, Neika, what do you think of all this? Surely they wouldn't want me to kill anyone, especially people who could probably be exactly like us, abandoned, left to die by their families maybe. But I know that they'd want me to live, no matter what it takes. No matter what it takes. What does that mean anymore? We parade around the circle one more time before the horses take us back to the stable room, back to our stylists waiting arms.

"Go you guys, that was awesome! I can't believe it worked so well! I mean, I knew it would but- you know?" Keela babbled excitedly, dancing around in a circle.

"Good job you two." Kassi complimented, a small smile on her face.

"Seems like the crowd liked us." I said to Salem, who smiled back at me, his mask already in Keela's hands.

"Damn right." He replied, reminding me of my conversation with Sasha, a ghost of a smile resting on my face at the thought of any member of my makeshift family back in District Eleven.

"_We'd all miss you, you know."_

"_Damn right you would."_

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you liked the chapter folks! Please Review if you can!

PS: Is it really wrong if I _**really**_ want Salem to win?_  
><em>


	4. Training and Soup

(A/N): Hey Guys, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, every time I got into the word document I just lost interest. I started another story, Harry Potter and the Aussie Trio a while ago. If you like Harry Potter and haven't read it yet, please go do so! Hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fair few OC's in this story.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

The next day was the first day of training with all of the other tributes, and I was both excited and nervous. One, I would be learning how to defend myself as best I could, but two, the others would learn that I'm completely incompetent. I boarded the elevator down to the training floor before ten with Salem at my side, acknowledging him with a small polite smile. I released a shuddering sigh and composed my face into a mask of indifference just as the elevator doors slid open, revealing the tributes from the other districts. Internally, I was relieved that we weren't the last ones to get there, but externally I released a cruel and confident smirk, and from the corner of my eye I saw Salem glance over at me confusedly. I let my eyes wander around the room, analyzing the people I would soon have to fight to the death. I don't think I can do it. I think back to my promises to my family and sheer determination fills me. I will win this, no matter what. Steeping forward I headed directly for the weapon rack, picking out a nice mace and swinging it around in my hand. I drew back my arm and aimed, releasing the mace and watched it arc through the air, hitting the head of a mannequin three meters in front of me with a mighty thump, the neck snapping in half on impact, causing the head to fall to the floor with a spike of the mace sticking out from its surface. I turned back to Salem and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Well, what have you got?'. He swallowed deeply and surveyed the weapon rack for anything he recognized. Finally, he pulled a bow and arrow from the wall and positioned himself in front of the targets. He pulled back on the string and aimed, releasing the arrow. I watched awe-struck as the arrow imbedded itself solidly in the targets bulls-eye.

"How did you- I didn't know you could use a bow and arrow!" I exclaimed, surprised. Salem shrugged with a sad smile.

"My dad taught me years ago. We practiced on tree stumps, trying to hit the knots in them. It was one of the few things we actually did together." I grimaced as I remembered Salem's father, his bloated, alcohol stained figure at one of the Reapings as Salem's older brother, Jesben, was taken away to die in the Hunger Games. I glanced around and all the other tributes were staring at us in surprise.

"How'd you learn to throw a mace like that?" He whispered as we headed off to the knot tying station.

"I didn't." I admitted, earning a chuckle from Salem.

"What, so you just threw the mace and hoped for the best?" He asked with a smile as he tried to make our first knot.

"Pretty much." He laughed again loudly, drawing the eye of the other competitors.

"What would you have done if it had missed?" I shrugged and smiled as I undid a finished knot and made another, more complicated knot.

"Died of embarrassment?" I suggested quietly as I knotted my final knot.

"So what's the story with you and Daine?" My head whipped around and I stared at him in surprise as he smiled at me knowingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice an octave or two higher.

"Oh please, everyone at least has an inkling that you two like each other." I blushed and hid my head as we made our way over to the next station, camouflage.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied stubbornly as I bit my lip to hide my embarrassed smile.

"Well then, either you're a moron or just deaf, dumb and blind." I blushed beet root red as I realized just how obvious we had been. Chad must be furious. A painful pang of loneliness paraded through my heart and my eyes prickled with restrained tears at the thought of my brother.

"Just drop it, okay?" I whispered as I dipped my hand into the strange grey goo that adorned most of the stall in tall containers.

"What is this stuff?" Salem asked the man, thankfully changing the subject away from my love life.

"It's technically a flour and water paste, but for the purpose of this lesson, it can be used as camouflage." I rub a little on my hand and it tingles slightly as it covers my skin. I can't see any part of my hand under the grey goop, it works amazingly well. The other half of the stall had yet more canisters, though this time full of a darker goo with small, dark rocks in it that looked kind of like the ones on the roads of the Capitol. I rubbed some of the darker stuff over the one already on my hand and it blended together nicely, looking like the seam where a building meets a road. Wait a minute…My eyes flicked up to meet those of Salem who was looking at me confusedly and dragged him a little way a way so we wouldn't be heard by the man running the stall or any of the other tributes.

" I think I know what the arenas going to be!" His eyes widened as he stared at me in shock.

"What? How?"

"Well, I noticed that every year the camouflage station only has stuff that will help you in the environment that the Games are set in. Well, while I was putting the camouflage on I noticed it looked like the seam where a building meets a road! Don't you think?" I asked, holding my hand up to his face so he could see it.

"Hey yeah, it kind of does!" He admitted, twisting my wrist so he could see it better.

"Well, now we know where we're going to be at least." I reminded him before heading back to the camouflage station to learn a few more tips on how to hide from the other tributes while I hunt them down.

"Think you could help me train to use a bow?" I asked quietly after we had finished our camouflage lesson, and Salem nodded and led me over to the target and grabbed the bow and arrow he had used before.

"Now, you hold it like this…" He positioned the bow in my hands and gave me an arrow. "Stand like this…" He lifted my arms so my shoulder were level but still relaxed enough and made me position my legs at shoulder width apart. It was more than slightly awkward when he grabbed my hips to make me stand straight, but after that he let me go and made me stand in that position for a few minutes.

"Ow…why do I have to stand here for so long?" I asked, forcing myself not to move as my leg threatened to start shaking.

"So you can memorize the position." He explained, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I've memorized it. Can I shoot now?" I asked dryly, my eyes fixed on the target.

"Sure, why not?" I made sure my aim was right quickly before releasing the arrow, letting it firmly embed itself in the target, just outside the bulls-eye circle. "Well done!" He exclaimed, clapping before he handed me a quiver full of arrows. "Now shoot them all." I groaned but obliged, taking an arrow from the quiver and readying it before aiming and releasing, over and over with all the other arrows as well. When I reached the bottom of the quiver I took in the target, grinning widely as I noticed all of the arrows embedded in the target, never straying far from the bulls-eye. I wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead with my sleeve and grimaced at the sheer amount of it.

"Ugh, it's like summer in orchards!" I exclaimed, drying my forehead again.

"We should try swords next." Salem said nonchalantly from his place near the weapons rack, tracing the edge of one of the swords hanging there.

"Oh whatever…." I grunted, grabbing one of the swords and twirling it around in my hand before swinging it at one of the dummies, earning a large, deep slash in its skin. I pulled back and bent my knees slightly and flexed my arms and swung at the dummy again, this time not throwing my whole wait into it, like I would if I were fighting a real person. It took us hours to master this skill, and by the time we had finished it was nearly time to go back to our rooms.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?" I asked Salem tiredly as I head for the elevator.

"Nah, I'm going stay here a little longer." I nodded and pressed the number 11 on the elevator panel and it shot up into the skies, all the way up to my floor. I staggered out tiredly and opened the door to my room before closing it after me. I pulled off all my clothes and climbed into the shower, setting it to warm with a nice smelling rose body wash. I was too tired to cry, so I just turned off the water after I had finished washing out the conditioner and pulled on some loose clothe for sleeping and curled up on the couch with a large bowl of a thick pumpkin soup. Spooning some into my mouth I smiled at the welcomeness of the warm, rich taste as it filled my mouth. I quickly finished all of the soup in the bowl and gulped down my glass of water before climbing into bed and throwing the thick covers over my body. Quickly drifting off to sleep, my dreams full of complicated positions and sword fighting technique, everything eventually fading into the dark grey gooey camouflage.

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you liked it, and sorry I took so long! Please Review!


	5. Salem's little accident

(A/N): Hey Guys! By the way, if you are reading this, could you please review, cos I could really use a pick me up right now and no one has so far and my sister just hit me in the foot with her headphones and it really hurt, I screamed really loud and cried and now there's a really big upraised white mark on my toe and the rest of my foot is red. Have fun with this chapter, even though it's kind of sad... and really short. The name of the chapter means nothing. Well, almost nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Of anything. I own nothing but the sub plot lines in all of my stories.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I woke up the next morning with my arms aching from both the archery and swordplay yesterday. Stretching my arms over my head as I sat up, I climbed out of bed and sleepily grabbed my clothes from the drawer and made my way to the shower. Once again, I used the soft rose scented body wash and warm water to clean myself off before washing my hair with the coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. Washing them out I shut the water off and climbed out of the shower and dried myself off before pressing the button next to the shower that instantly sent a electric shock through my scalp and dried and untangled my hair. I pulled on my clothes, a pair of loose black pants and a velvet, light blue zip up jacket and settling Daine's necklace over my head. I grabbed a hair-tie from my drawer and tied my hair back into a tight bun, pushing all the hair back off my face, out of my eyes. I make my way out of the room and down the hall to the dining area where Chaff and Seeder are seated, but Salem is no where to be seen.

"Where's Salem?" I asked confused, he's usually up long before I am.

"You didn't tell her?" Seeder asked Chaff, surprised and angry.

"Tell me what?" I asked, curious and confused.

"Well, she needs her sleep!" Chaff protested, shrinking back from Seeder's murderous gaze before she turned to me, resting her hands on the table, licking her lips before speaking in a cautious manner.

"It's Salem. He, uh…he had an accident, on the way back from training last night. He fell down a flight of stairs, and the doctors say he won't wake up before the games, so they have to hold a second Reaping for District Eleven to pick the second tribute." Shock, and then anger crossed my face before fear made it's cameo appearance.

"W-what?" I asked, the fear creeping clearly into my voice.

"Your training has been postponed to tomorrow so you can train with the other tribute, and watch the airing of course." She looked at me, her eyes filled with pity as she saw the fear and anger in my features.

"We were just about to wake you up actually, it's about to air." My head snapped up at Chaff's comment and I snatched the television remote off the table and turned the set on and watched and listened to the live broadcast.

"_**Salem Teff has been, as we all know, grievously injured, and cannot take part in the Hunger Games. So therefore, we will be selecting another lucky tribute to take his place in the Hunger Games. Let's go live to District Eleven where Amber Copper, District Eleven's escort, will draw the next male tribute from the Reaping bowls". **_

_Amber's hand reaches deep into the glass bowl and swirls the tickets around as the camera pans out on the crowd and I catch sight of my family, Chad, Sasha, Daine and Neika, all standing there, holding hands, there heads bowed towards the ground. _I cross my fingers tightly and rock back and forth gently on the edge of my chair as the cameras turned back to Amber and the swirling bowl of deadly tickets. Please don't let it be them. Please. Please no. Amber finally grabs one of the thin paper slips and brings it to her face to read it before holding it up. __

_**"Krispen Eliss!"**_

__I let a sigh of relief as the name is called out, and it isn't a member of my family. This boy, Krispen, I'd seen him around before, in town, the Orchards, he was always, making trouble and picking on people. He was rather tall, taller than our mayor even, and he was a surly boy with large muscles, really short, jet black hair and pale green eyes. His skin was a dark brown, darker than any member of my family, but not as dark as that of local boy Thresh, who was also of monstrous proportions. He was a nice kid though, always polite, unlike Krispen. I switched off the television and retreated to my room, curling up in my bed with a glass of warm milk and a full bar of chocolate, savouring the unfamiliar and sweet taste as I started drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

><p>(AN) Hope you liked it, Please review? Please? Don't just favorite (though feel free to do that after). What is with the readers of all my stories not reviewing? Is it a thing? Like a pact or something?


	6. Krispen

(A/N): Hey Guys! This chapter is dedicated to my two lovely reviewers, Katie and BubblesThePowerPunk. You guys are the best! Hope you like this chapter! By the way, I changed Krispen's character just for you Katie, and now I'm hooked on him! =( Why do I always make them so likable? I started writing this morning, just after I found your reviews, and the next few chapters are dedicated to you guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the endless list of OC's in this story.

PS: Sorry for all the swearing in the next few chapters!

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I woke up the next morning and stretched before rolling out of bed and jumping in the shower, washing off the almost non-existent grime that coated my body and conditioned my hair before pulling it back into a tight pony-tail that fell to my mid-back. I went out to my dresser wearing only my under garments and dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a dark, vibrant blue hooded jacket, along with my locket which now hung around my neck unless I was in the shower. I slipped on some training shoes without laces and exited my room, making my way down the hall and into the dining room where Chaff, Seeder and the new boy, Krispen were already eating from their heavily loaded plates. Krispen looked up at me as I entered the room, but I avoided his gaze in favor of sitting at the table and filling my plate with as much food as I could manage before starting in on it. I had salad, fish and fowl, vegetables, fruits, anything I could use to build up a little much needed muscle as I could before the games. When I had finished eating, long before the others, I set my cutlery down, cleaned my mouth with a napkin and rested my elbows on the table, my hands clasped together with my chin resting on them, staring across the table at Krispen. I saw him squirm under my heavy gaze and smiled, causing him to stare at me confusedly, but also with a hint of fear.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." He relaxed slightly before I smirked evilly. "Not yet at least…" He stiffened again and Seeder glared at me.

"Lily! Don't scare the boy, he needs to be ready for training soon, and it won't do for him to look afraid in the arena!" Seeder scolded, earning an innocent smile from me.

"Yes, Seeder." I replied politely, and Chaff laughed as Seeder growled at me, making it clear she knew that I hadn't gotten the message.

"Lily, Krispen, why don't you get acquainted." Chaff suggested with a grin before leaving the room with Seeder.

"So…how are you liking the games so far?" I asked awkwardly.

"I don't." Krispen growled angrily.

"Good, then we'll get along fine." I said as an Avox took my dish from in front of me.

"Why…why did you do that earlier? Stare at me I mean." I grinned at him, watching him shrink back slightly.

"To see if you could be unnerved, and you can. Now, that's a bad thing. If you can be unnerved, you'll die of quickly. You have to be confident, but don't get cocky, or you'll end up dead. Don't back down unless you're sure you can't win. It's fine to be afraid, but don't let it paralyze you, or you'll also die. Are you scared Krispen?" I asked, my hands clasped on the table, my head cocked to the side slightly as I stared at him form across the table.

"Are you?" He retorted, causing me to smile.

"Damn right I am. Scared shitless in fact, but I don't let that stop me. it doesn't matter how scared you are on the inside, just don't let it show on the outside, or the other tributes will see it as a weakness, and you _do not_ want that. Wear a mask, any kind you can. Whether it's a cocky mask, or an angry mask, just try your best not to look afraid, especially in front of the cameras, otherwise you'll never get any sponsors, and sponsors usually mean life." Krispen nodded sharply.

"Why are you helping me? I mean, back in District Eleven I teased everyone, including your friend, Neika." My smile dropped before being replaced with a knowing look.

"Because you were mean for a reason. You hate the Hunger Games for a reason. You sister, he was a contestant a few years ago, right?" The colour drained from his face and he swallowed deeply.

"Y-yeah. She was." I smiled kindly at him.

"She didn't exactly win, did she?" He shook his head quickly, his eyes wide and blank.

"N-no." He whispered quietly, staring at the tablecloth in front of him. I slammed my hand down on the table, the loud resulting smack softened slightly by the thick tablecloth.

"Then use that as motivation, dammit. Your family can't lose another child! You have to stay alive for them, you have to have a reason to fight, otherwise you'll just be slaughtered!" He stared up at me, shocked and confused.

"Why are you helping me? I could kill you the second we enter the arena, and you're helping me to do it." I smiled warm and wide at him, the expression tainted with the sadness and desperation in my eyes.

"Because one of us has to live. If you win, the whole of District Eleven gets food, including my family. If I win, it's exactly the same, but with your family. Either way, our families survive, just with one less member." I whispered the last bit, sinking back into my chair, sniffing back the tears threatening to defeat my resolve and sipped from my cup of apple juice.

"We should get to training." Krispen suggested suddenly, helping me out of the chair with an outstretched hand. As we journeyed down the halls to the elevator down to the Training area, I saw Krispen glance over. "Your locket…did your brother give it to you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, Chad isn't the type for goodbye presents. This was from-" Krispen cut me off with a grin as we climbed into the elevator.

"Daine?" I whipped my head around to stare at him confusedly.

"How did you-?" I stopped, nodding my head lightly as I remembered what Salem had said about Daine and I's affection being blatantly obvious to everyone but the other. "Oh, right." I muttered, earning a grin from Krispen. "It's about time for that mask." I announced, pulling on my own, cruel and bored sneer. Glancing over I saw a bored but outraged expression on Krispen face and almost smiled at how well he listened to me, a girl a year younger than him. As the elevator doors slid open, all eyes were on us, everyone wanted to see the new tribute from District Eleven. Krispen glared at everyone in turn until they turned away and we made our way to the weapons rack. While I trailed a finger across the edge of a set of daggers, Krispen selected a deadly looking machete and unhooked it, twirling it in his hand before inspecting it more closely. Suddenly, he repositioned the machete in his hand and charged at one of the dummies, the machete burying itself in the dummies artificial skin up to the handle from the sheer power of Krispen's blow. I raised an eyebrow at him, looking bored to the other tributes but congratulative to him.

"Well done." I whispered as I passed him, making my way to the rope climbing station, raising an eyebrow at Krispen before securing the rope in my hands, and climbing the rope quickly before making my way back down and grabbing it in my hands again, this time threading the rope between my legs, lifting them straight out at the hips. I scaled the entire rope this way, only using my arms and showing off my dexterity and strength. Making my way back to the bottom I could feel all the tributes eyes on me, but I just smirked at Krispen.

"Bet you can't do that." I challenged an eyebrow raised at him. He smirked back.

"I bet I can." He jumped at the rope and grabbed it between his hands and started climbing it, he made it almost all the way to the top before he quit and made his way back down.

"How do you even _climb_ trees?" I asked with a cruel laugh, one he knew was actually just a chuckle.

"Well, usually they're thicker than a piece of rope." He grunted back with a tiny smile only I could see.

"Let's go to the weight center next, that's something you can definitely beat me at." I suggested, helping him up off the floor and making my way to the weight center, hoping to tone up my small muscles I had accumulated from climbing the trees in district Eleven and swimming in the rivers there.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go there." Krispen puffed, standing up and joining me.

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you guys liked this chapter, and Krispen!


	7. Third Day of Training

(A/N): Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter and how I do the judging session thing, because I felt like I was repeating know who this chapter is dedicated to don't you? Don't you? Katie and BubblesThePowerPunk, that's who. Because they are the only ones awesome enough to review. I've actually got like, the flu or something right now, so I had plenty of time to write today. There's another chapter on it's way, very soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the army of OC's that threaten to take over Panem. Gah, so many OC's.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

Today was the third day of training. It had had to be postponed due to the fact that Krispen had to have another day of training, this one without anyone else there but the ever-present Game makers and peacekeepers. Today, we were waiting in the small room outside of the training center, waiting for our names to be called.

"Krispen Eliss?" A peacekeeper called, causing Krispen to gulp in a deep breath and swallow loudly before heading towards the training room.

"Remember, look fearsome!" I called after him, earning myself a small grin in reply. Five minutes later, the peacekeeper came back out.

"Lillian Faye?" I stood up, took a deep breath, and entered the training room with my mask of cruel boredom on. A judge looked up as I entered, and nudged her companions, drawing their attention away from their free buffet me. I picked up the bow Salem had taught me how to use and fire the arrows into all different dummies, moving as I did so I could show them that I could hit a moving target, and multiple ones. When I ran out of arrows, I changed to the sword and completed many difficult manoeuvres and eventually, finished by cutting the head off one dummy before dropping to the ground quickly and sweeping my leg out and around, knocking over another dummy before plunging my sword into its chest, where its heart would be if it had one. I stopped and took a mace from the wall and drew back my arm like I had on the first day and propelled it at the dummy furthest from me, hitting it in the same spot as last time, causing it's head to fall off, dangling on the dummies back, only attached by a few strings. Reaching again to the weapon rack I selected the dagger set I had seen when training with Krispen, I threw them all in quick succession at all different dummies, hitting them all in the chest, where there hearts would be before aiming the last one at the dummy that stood closest to the judges table, the knife I threw embedding itself in the dummies eye socket. I saw the Judges flinch as the knife flew in their direction and smiled a cruel smirk before I grabbed the rope in front of me and scale it quickly before launching myself from the rope onto first one dummy, then another, and another, leaping from dummy to dummy before switching to the training equipment, eventually I launched myself at the only dummy still standing, the one in front of the Game makers, landing on its chest, sending it tumbling to the floor like its brethren with me standing on its chest. I smiled politely at them, which, after the cruel smirk, made them flinch, wondering what I would do next. I bowed sharply to them before exiting the room, leaving them in silence. I entered the elevator and pressed the eleven button, sending me high inside the building up to my level before exiting as the doors slid open and making my way into the dining room where, Chaff, Seeder and Krispen sat, obviously talking about Krispen's session. Apparently, Krispen had done pretty well, but I still think I have him beat. I refused to tell them anything when they asked, and eventually they gave up. After they gave up, they announced that they would have to start training us for the interviews after the scores were advertised, giving them more time to work on an angle for us. Finally, a hour or so later, they turned the television on so we could see what our scores were. We had to wait for nineteen tributes scores to be posted before Krispen's score came up. Cyri, the small girl from District Ten, had scored a two. Obviously, she wasn't going to last very long. Her fellow tribute, Kasen, had scored a ten, and most of the other competitors, namely the careers, had scored high marks. When it came to our turn, Krispen got a nine, and I had earned a twelve. A twelve! Can you believe it? There hasn't been a twelve in years, and yet here I am, a girl from district Eleven! Everyone in the room turns to look at me with shook in his or her eyes, the same shock that coats my face, I can imagine.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seeder exclaimed, still staring at me.

"I- I didn't think I'd done _that_ well." I choked out, a large smile gracing my face.

"I don't think anyone did." Krispen murmured with a smile, causing her to instantly smile back. He was a good person, really. He had only picked on people because he was trying to cover up his sadness over his sister's death. Here she was, making friends with him, even when she knew that at least one of them was going to die, probably both of them in fact. No, she wasn't going to stop helping him, but she needed to start watching her back, seeing as that twelve score had painted a large target on it.

* * *

><p>(AN): Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one's over 2,000 words.


	8. Interviews and Embarrassment

(A/N): It's interview time! You can probably tell from the title that soem shit's about to go down, so have fun with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I wake up the next morning, bright and early to the sound of Seeder knocking loudly on my door, closely followed by Amber. I rolled out of bed and got dressed in the floor length gown they handed me before I let them in. Seeder handed me a pair of high heels with an apologetic look before sitting down in a chair across from me. I slipped the heels on and stood, wobbling slightly.

"I still think this is a stupid idea. Why should she have to wear a pair of neck breakers?" Seeder growled, glaring at amber before looking at my heels, concerned.

"Because I can." She turned to me and I grinned widely before proudly walking straight and tall across the room without wobbling even slightly.

"Well done!" Amber exclaimed loudly, clapping her orange nailed hands together. Next, she had to tech me how to sit, which was the real challenge. Every time I sat down, she asked me cross my ankles, which made me tip over slightly. In the end, she just made me cross my legs, something I could do. Apparently, my hand placement was alright, and when she fakely interviewed me, I was confident and free, imagining her as my family was the easiest way to make it through. By the time we were done we had established a theme for me: polite, nice and charming. This was quite the contrast from the way I had been acting so far, so it would show the sponsors that I could change, and would hopefully make them like me. Also, we had no problems with eye contact, seeing as I always managed to keep eye contact with the people I talked to, even if I hated them. Chaff was apparently working with Krispen the entire time, teaching him how to work an interview and how to look like he wore a suit all the time, not that this was his first. Finally, it was time for us to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Kassi knocking at my door. I opened the door to let her in before going to shower, allowing her to set the shower to the best settings for my skin. When I exited the shower I dried myself off and dressed in my undergarments and pressed the button that sends the shock through my scalp before exiting the bathroom to find Kassi and Keela both standing there, with Krispen standing across from me, clad only in boxer shorts. Krispen caught sight of me and grinned.

"Well if that's what you're wearing tot he interview, the crowd will definitely love you." I glared at him and tried to stop my eyes from wandering lower than his neckline. Kassi, hearing his comment, grabbed me and turned me around. I heard Krispen wolf whistle loudly and was tempted to turn around before I heard a loud smack and a pained cry from Krispen before Kassi turned him around as well. Kassi came back over to me and unzipped the garment bag that had been draped over the back of one of the plush chairs in my room before pulling out the dress I would be wearing. She made me swear not to look down before she grabbed my foot and lifted it into the opening in the dress before lifting the other one and doing the same. She pulled the material up my body carefully before threading my arms into the thick straps. As she positioned the neckline on my chest she told me I could look in the mirror after she put my hair up and did my makeup. She slipped the high heels onto my feet before she started on my hair. She was being incredibly gentle with my hair, not yanking on it like anyone else would do, and then she applied my makeup. I looked up and saw myself in the mirror, and was astonished. I was wearing a floor length, light pink silk dress with matching high heeled shoes, my hair was up in a loosed bun, small white flowers attached to almost every piece and strands of wavy brown hair dangled down the sides of my face. My makeup was rather simple, just some pink eye shadow and blush with a natural looking pink lipstick and clear lip gloss, and something that brought highlights to the good features on my face and hid the bad ones. My eyebrows were perfectly styled and long white dangling earrings adorned with pearls hung from my earlobes. I smiled, and my whole face lit up. To top it all off, Kassi had let me keep my necklace on, so I knew that when Daine watched the interviews tonight, he would see it, and know that I hadn't forgotten him, that I still cared for him and the rest of my family. The sweet heart neckline on the dress showed off both my chest and the necklace, and added a feminine touch to the look. In the mirror I saw Krispen turn around to look in his mirror, dressed in a bright red suit with a white dress shirt underneath with a black tie around his neck. He looked incredibly neat and fancy, and quite handsome. I knew he would get sponsors from this, but so would I. If he looked good, I looked great, and I wasn't just saying that.

"Wow!" I gasped as I looked him up and down, causing him to look over at me.

"Wow yourself, you look beautiful!" See? Told you. I smiled back at him.

"As I said before, you don't look too bad yourself." A grin spread across his face and he held out his arm to me. Threading my arm into his, I remembered the last time I had done this, with Daine, at the reaping, and dropped his arm quickly, avoiding his eyes. He glanced over at me in surprise before smiling again and patting my shoulder.

"You'll make it home." My head snapped around to stare at him in surprise.

"What?" He smiled at me sadly.

"The rest of us don't really have a chance. You have such determination, I just know that you're the one that's going to make it home." I tried to shake my head but he stopped me.

"Of course, the rest of us are still going to try. Hell, I'm going to try my damnedest, but unless you die in a trap constructed by the Game-makers, I doubt you'll die. You have a reason to live, unlike some people here. I mean, I have to try to make it back for my mother and fathers sake, but I think that if I do, it'll be because the others ganged up on you and took you down, but not before you killed them all." I smiled at him slightly.

"You have to be confident, remember? Otherwise you'll never make it." I whispered as we made our way to the stage with Chaff, Seeder, Kassi and Keela, who was jumping up and down ecstatically. The others split off to go to their various positions, the stylists in the audience, Chaff and Seeder in the special room for the mentors, where they could watch the interview as they were happening. As Krispen and I passed the mentors room to go to the stage I caught sight of an incredibly handsome and tall boy around six years older than me in the mentors room with bronze hair and tanned skin with sea-green eyes that sparkled in the light as he stared at me from across the room. To my credit, I didn't blush. I didn't even smile, because I knew who he was. That man in there was Finnick Odair, champion of the 65th Hunger Games and national super-stud. He had fleeting romances with lots of women, all over Panem, and everyone knew he was a huge flirt. I turned my head to avoid his gaze before climbing the few short steps to where the tributes chairs sat near the edge of the stage. I sat and waited next to Krispen for almost five minutes before the interviews started. Throughout each interview I learned little bits of information on each of my competitors, and that brought me one step closer to knowing just how to kill them. Finally, the buzzer rang for the last time.

"Times up." Caesar Flickerman said as he ushered the boy from District Ten from the stage. This year, his hair and suit were a bright, sunshine yellow, his lips and eyelids smeared with the same, vibrant colour. "Now for our female tribute from District Eleven, Lillian Faye." I stood up with a smile and made my way onto the stage, shaking hands with Caesar politely before sitting down in the plush chair gracefully, crossing my legs as soon as I did, letting everyone get a good look at the high heels I wore before the material of my dress covered them.

"So, Lily, do you have any family?" I smiled sadly, knowing that this would be the first question, inevitably.

"Yes, but not the conventional family you would expect." I replied, causing Caesar to look at me, confused but inquisitive.

"How so?" I grinned as I thought about my family, safe and warm back in District Eleven.

"Well, the only one I'm actually related to by blood is my brother, Chadric. Our mother and father were killed in a fire when we were much younger." I told him with a sad look before continuing. "But after that, we met our new friends, Sasha and Neika, whose families had abandoned them to live on the streets. We took them in before we met another friend, Daine, whose family had been killed in a pandemic when he was seven. We took them in, saving Neika and Sasha from starvation and Daine from the children's home of District Eleven." Caesar, now enthralled with the rest of the crowd, nodded for me to continue.

"Well, we've lived together ever since in the house our parents had left us, working in the Orchard's every day."

"What is the best thing about the Capitol so far to you?" I smiled wide at Caesar's question.

"I'd have to say the showers. People in District Eleven barely have real showers, only baths. Plus, you get all types of body washes and hair products." Caesar smiled back at me as I gushed over a _shower_ of all things.

"Can you tell us how you got that twelve in training? That was rather impressive of you!"

"Well, I can't say anything without revealing any skills that I might have, so I'm just going to say that I might have scared the judges a little bit." I put my fingers a little bit a part to show the audience and the Game-makers just looked away.

"Now, you're a very beautiful girl, and I'm sure all those eligible bachelors out there are just dying to know, is there someone waiting for you back in District Eleven? Someone you might have your eyes on?" I blushed beet red and looked down at my lap with a small smile on my lips, and I heard Caesar chuckle. "Come on Lily, you can tell us…" I smiled at the utter absurdity of his statement. "Well, maybe your District partner knows who it is...?" He looked over at Krispen who nodded profusely. "Are you sure you can't tell us?" I shook my head quickly. "Well then I'll be forced to drop it…who is it?" He suddenly called to Krispen, who grinned at me playfully before answering him.

"It's Daine!" I blushed even brighter red as he said this, my entire face and neck turning a rosy red. At that second, the buzzer went of and I shook hands with Caesar for the last time before hurrying form the stage. Holy crappers, Daine is watching this. Holy crappers, Chad is watching this. Holy crappers, everyone in Panem is watching this. I suddenly felt like crying, but I held the tears in until I got back to my room after the interviews were over, where I curled up under the steady stream of hot water as I let the shower wash away the makeup and the embarrassment. What would he say if he were here? Does he like me back? Would he? Would he ever get the chance to?

* * *

><p>(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, cos it's over 2,000 words long!


	9. Daine's Dream

(A/N): Hey Guys! I would like to thank Katie for another excellent review! Also, this is the first chapter I've written from someone other than Lily's POV, so I hope you guys enjoy it! (It's a little weird)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the numerous OC's in this story.

* * *

><p>Daine<p>

I let out a loud breath as I lay on my back on my bed with my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well at least you know she likes you now." I heard Neika say from his bed across from mine, a smug smile painted across his face as he glanced up at me from behind his thick book.

"Yeah, but Chad's going to be pissed at me." I glanced over at him as he burst into chuckles, staring at the fact he found my worries funny.

"Don't worry, I suspect Chad already knew. I think everyone did, except for you two. You weren't exactly subtle about your feelings, buddy." I groaned and rolled over onto my side, staring at the white-washed wall.

"I'm no good at this type of thing. I mean, we are only fifteen after all!" I exclaimed, burying my head in the pillow, refusing to acknowledge the fact that I may never see her again, my sweet, kind Lily. A silent, choked sob escaped my throat, liquid fire carving it's searing path down my cheeks in the form of tears as I bit down on the inside of my bottom lip in an attempt to keep more sobs from escaping. Please, please, _please_, just let her live! I heard Neika stand and leave the room through my muffled, echoing ears and let out a quiet, strangled cry as soon as I heard the door close. A soft hand rested gently on my shoulder, causing me to roll over quickly to stare up at the person comforting me. My eyes widened, my mouth falling open slightly and dangling like that until I managed to snap it shut once I had recovered from my initial shock.

"Lily? What happened?" A small but overwhelmingly sad smile crept onto her face at my cautious question, leaving me breathless.

"Nothing." She whispered, staring off at something in the distance. "Nothing yet anyway." She finished, her gaze flicking back to my face.

"I was so worried! It was just a dream, it must have been! I dreamt that you had been reaped, taken away to the Capitol to be in the Hunger Games. Why would I dream such a thing?" I asked her with a relieved chuckle, though slightly confused as to how I could still feel the tears from my dream still dripping down my cheeks.  
>"Because it is naught but true, my love." She sighed sadly, sitting down next to me on the bed gently. My eyebrows creased in confusion and grief as I stared at her face.<p>

"Then how are you here?" She smiled at me warmly with a small chuckle as she stared back in my eyes.

"I'm here because I'm not here." She said cryptically, all traces of a smile gone from her face as her gaze lowered to our hands that sat, intertwined on our knees.

"What do you mean?' She looked up with a sweet smile before resting her forehead against mine, causing my breath to hitch at the close proximity of our faces.

"I'm a _figment_ of your imagination…" She whispered, leaning in to press her lips lightly against mine. Just before I could feel her warm embrace, her soft lips against mine, she faded into dust, swirling mindlessly on the ground in an invisible breeze. The tiny particles were swept away, out of my sight as the light faded into darkness before I awoke, jolted from my sleep by the unwelcome vision of my first love dying before my eyes, something she could do this very day, for it was the first day of the hunger Games today.

* * *

><p>(AN): I hope you liked it! More chapters to come, very soon! I would actually like to inform you that I'm not using my usual Netbook, because it is having some technical difficulties. Luckily enough though, my sister has generously enough let me borrow her laptop to write this story on! It's so much better, and the keys are way bigger! Thanks again to all my reviewers, especially Katie! ( I know how you like being mentioned)


	10. Hunger Games Begin

(A/N): Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, for it is the start of the 71st Hunger Games. This was actually pretty hard to write, because I'm tired, but many more chapters shall be coming, seeing as I now have six weeks off school for the Christmas holidays. Hope you enjoy it, because it's 1,105 words long!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my many OC's.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I winced as the small tracking chip was inserted in my arm as soon as I entered the hover craft.

Kassi and Keela were both there, along with Krispen, who had shied away from the needle to begin with, showing that he was afraid of the small needle device they used to insert it. I met his eye as he rubbed the spot where the chip was inserted, a look of fear and grief echoing through the link, a feeling we knew every tribute was feeling, even the careers. I tried to smile a reassuring smile, but I knew that all he would see was a sad grimace.

I stared out the window as we flew over the Capitol before Kassi gently pulled me away, a caring look to be seen in her eyes for the first time. We knew, that either one or both of us wouldn't ever see the inside of a hovercraft ever again, nor would we see anything other than the arena after we entered it. We exited the hovercraft when we reached the Stockyard, or the Launch Room as it is called by the residents of the Capitol. I stared around at the empty room, taking in the apparent calmness it gave off, but anyone who had ever been in this room had not been offered calmness, only fear, fear off death.

Kassi helped me dress in the clothing of this year's games, a pair of thick pants the same shade of grey as the camouflage goo from our Training, and a thick hooded shirt of the same color with a pair of grey, soft soled leather boots to put over the thick grey socks. All in all, it was a rather dull look, only alleviated by the bright silver of Daine's necklace as it hung around my neck, acting as my token of District Eleven. If I were to die in this Hunger Games, it would be returned to my family, and he would know that I had been wearing it. I smiled sadly over my shoulder at Kassi as I stepped onto my podium, waiting for a few seconds before it lifted me up, up into the air before the light was cut off as I passed through the roof before I reached the surface, blinking at the monstrous sight before me. A city, that's what it was, yes, but not the likes of one I had ever seen before. No, this looked like one of the cities I had only ever seen in the History books at my school, detailing the old days, before Panem, of when this land was still called South America. When tall cities like this one had covered the Earth's surface, with its tall…_sky_scrapers, I think they're called, a fitting name for these gigantic structures. I glanced around at the other tributes, who all looked just as scared as I felt, though my fear was hidden from them with a fearsome mask of anger and cruelty. I met Krispen's gaze and nodded slightly, knowing he would be the only one to see it. I moved myself into the optimal position for a straight out sprint for the Cornucopia. Thoughts of my family, my brother, my friends, and Daine, flew through my head before I crushed them out, focusing solely on the Cornucopia.

Suddenly, the gong rang and I leaped from my plate in a full out sprint towards the Cornucopia, my gaze fixed only on the three things I could see that would help me survive. The first, a dagger set with twelve daggers secured in a leather pouch by small straps. The Second, a simple silver, hand and a half sword with a black leather scabbard. The third, a plain bow with a full. Grey leather quiver. I lent down as I reached the Cornucopia, slipping my arm through the strap of the quiver and between the wood and string of the bow, scooping the dagger set into my hand at the same time before running the next few steps to grab the scabbard and sword. Dodging behind the side of the Cornucopia in case someone was aiming at me and sprinted towards the edge of the intersection, pulling the quiver and bow further onto my shoulder, securing the scabbard around my waist with the long leather strip clearly meant for it and tied the dagger set around my thigh with the straps meant to keep the leather holster together neatly, with the daggers facing the outside for easy access. Speeding between buildings through the backstreets, avoiding the main road, I realized I wasn't even panting. Hearing the whistle of a weapon flying through the air towards me, I launched myself forward, landing face down on the ground, watching a sharp, deadly looking ninja death star hit the ground in front of me, closely followed by another one. Pushing myself up off the ground, I dived to my right, between two buildings before sprinting forward again, launching myself at a drain pipe secured to the side of one of the buildings. Climbing, I kept glancing behind me to make sure no one was trying to kill me in my vulnerable situation. I panted hard as I reached a small ledge maybe four stories up, taking a minute or two to rest before I inspected the area. My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at the wall of windows in front of me, placing my palm against one of the windows near me sighing with relief as I felt it swing open. Glancing around and finding no other tributes near me, I crawled through, into the bare building. The floors were made of concrete, the walls a dull grey, along with everything else in the arena. Glancing around again, I started towards the stair well, climbing five floors before moving out into the main floor. Looking around I smiled slightly, seeing that the entire floor was made up of small cubicles assembled like a maze. I stood close to the wall of windows, staring down at the city floor far below, watching the tiny figures of the other tributes scurrying around, some falling as they were hit, their blood spurting across the concrete, creating little pictures with the pools of blood. Shaking my head in disgust I crawled my way back into the center of the cubicle maze, laying down on the ground using my empty quiver as a pillow, the arrows in a pile in the floor, my mind slowly drifting to a dark, deep sleep.

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you liked it, even though it was a little bit dark and creepy. It's going to be really hard to kill off Krispen, I think, because he's really started growing on me. Hey, if I wrote like, an OC story with all my OC's from every fanfic I've written, do you think anyone would read it? Cos I have a _**lot**_ of OC's.


	11. Death Toll and Careers

(A/N): Hey guys... So uh...this chapter made me really sad, though not as sad as I thought it would. Mind you, it is pretty creepy towards the end. Hope you...well, you won't like it, but I hope you think it's written well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my army of OC's that threaten to take over the world.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I had woken up a few hours later to the sound of the national anthem of Panem, rushing over to the windows to get a better view of the pictures in the sky above the city. Nine were dead. One from both District One and Two, both from 3, neither from Four or Five, both from Six, little Cyri was gone, but her fellow tribute, Kasen, was still off somewhere, possibly grieving, but I knew that wouldn't be true. No one grieved for their partners in these Games because no one was stupid enough to get attached. Both from Nine were gone, killed in the battle for the Cornucopia. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips, though closely followed by a groan. Krispen was alive, yes, but only nine were dead. That still left fourteen tributes left for me to kill before I could escape this damned arena. I drew my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them before resting my head on top of them, biting my lip as I scanned the city below for signs of life. Shaking my head, I crawled back to my small camp in the middle of the cubicles and curled up, suddenly glad for the thickness of the clothes the Game makers had given us.

I woke again, not an hour later, to the hushed voices of my competitors. Flattening myself to the ground, I army crawled to the small gap underneath one of the cubicle walls. They were just on the other side! Two of them, I could tell from the amount of feet I could see, not three feet away from my hiding spot. I grabbed my bow and quiver from the ground, tying the dagger set around my thigh again and the scabbard to my waist. Placing the arrows back in the quiver silently, I nocked one and positioned it near the small slot under the wall. Aiming the arrow, I took in a quiet breath and released, a scream of pain, shock and anger filling the air as my arrow struck the male tributes leg, going straight through.

"What the hell was that!" The other tribute, also male, exclaimed, presumably looking around. I jumped up, racing as fast as I could towards the stairs, though still trying to remain hidden.

"There!" I heard someone yell, a girl this time. Dammit, I think I just tried to take on the careers! Propelling myself up the stairs, I pushed through the next door, the one to the level above, pulling it shut quickly behind me before slotting a wooden broom through the door handle to slow them down. I kept running, and eventually found myself at two metal doors, doors I recognized as those of elevators. Risking a glance behind me, I could see the door to the stairwell starting to buckle as the careers slammed against it. Fitting my fingertips into the small opening between the two doors, I started to pry them open, bit by bit. When I got it open enough for me to fit in, I slid through and let the door close behind me, leaving me to teeter precariously on the thin ledge inside the elevator doors. Looking up, I could see there was still at least ten more floors to climb before I reached the top, and looking down, I saw the elevator roof on the bottom floor, nine floors below. Across from me, I could see the rungs of a ladder, pressed close to the wall so that the elevator could pass it with ease if it had to, but the ladder was too far away to jump to. Glancing around, I saw only one way to make it to the other side of the elevator shaft. Bracing myself I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before releasing my grip on the wall and propelling myself forward into the empty space of the open elevator shaft. I gasped quietly as my body hit the stiff metal cables that holds the elevator and allows it to move. The metal may have well been a freshly sharpened knife with serrated for all my hands cared though, and I could feel the flesh of my palms rip and the warm, sticky red blood start to gush from my hand. Squeezing my mouth together, biting my lip to try to alleviate the pain. Bracing myself again, I launched myself at the rungs of the ladder. One foot landed on a rung, the other slipping off from the edge to fall to the one below. Both hands, now slicked with blood, slipped from the rung I had grabbed for initially, making me gasp in fright before I managed to get a hold on it. Taking a second to breathe a sigh of relief, I started climbing, quickly, in case the careers had seen me and decided to follow. My hands stung every time they made contact with the metal of the ladder, but I soldiered through, forcing myself to climb, climb, climb till I reached the top floor. Pulling myself up, I could tell that the elevator doors were already open, just by the pale white light that filtered down onto my skin, and the cooling, gentle breeze of the night air. The beads of sweat that coated my forehead also dotted my hands, making me hiss in pain as the salty liquid stung my bloody palms. As I lay there, in the middle of the floor on my back, staring up at the bare ceiling, I realized that this floor wasn't completely ready. Sitting up I looked around, seeing piles of sawdust and concrete dust sitting in corners, the tips swaying slightly in the wind from not the open window, no, but from the empty hole where a window should be. And there, next to the window, was another tribute, scrabbling slowly on the concrete floor, leaving bloody finger marks along the ground as it dripped from the large slash across his throat. Ragged breathing, hitched and hoarse, mixed with a quiet gurgling sound was all I could hear from him. I crawled closer, bringing myself into his view.

"Li-ly?" he asked, his voice breaking in the middle of his frightened, hissing whisper.

"Yeah, it's me Krispen." I crawled closer and grabbed his non bloodied hand in mine, trying to comfort him in what would definitely be his last minutes alive. Just as he was slipping into the abyss of death, he whispered his last words with a quiet, rasping chuckle.

"I told you so."

* * *

><p>(AN): Did you guys find that as sad as I did? Please review!


	12. Careers and Getting Dumped

(A/N): Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! This chapters a little sad, but not nearly as bad as the last one. Then again, this one's also kind of creepy. I've written and updated what...three chapter in the past three hours? All over 1,000 words. Hope you like, because more are on their way!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the army of OC's that are threatening to over populate the Panem.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I released Krispen's hand slowly, a single, hot tear glistening as it crawled down my face, clearly visible if the cameras were focused on me, which I had no doubt they were, what with the whole careers chasing me and then finding Krispen. A canon fired and I moved away from Krispen's body, towards the stairs. Looking over the stair rail, I found it empty and started making my way down. I had to stop and hide a few times, but eventually I made it to the ground floor, sitting down in an office chair behind the reception desk. Rummaging through the drawers I grinned, finding a roll of bandages and a few pens I could use as splints if I broke a bone. In the middle of the foyer stood a large, fully functioning water fountain, the floor made of thousands of little tiles, together depicting a picture, a yellow sun rising over the rolling green hills to take back the sky from the pale white moon and it's companions, the stars. Kneeling at the side of the water fountain, I dipped my hands in, biting my lips to hold back the pained squeal that resulted from the freezing cold water of the fountain mixing with the burning hot blood on my hands, stinging the torn up flesh of my palms. When my palms was clean, I inspected it further, grimacing as I saw just how bad the damage was. I was no expert, but I knew it would take a while to heal. I wrapped some of the bandage first around my left hand, and then cutting it with a pair of scissors I had found in the drawer, securing it with one of the safety pins I had picked up from the bottom of the drawer before doing the same thing with my right hand, though faltering at points I hadn't before, using my right hand was always easier than my left, seeing as I was right-handed. Securing that one with the second safety pin, I scurried back behind the desk as I heard footsteps and raise voicing coming my way. Picking up the bow and nocking an arrow, I aimed it at the door of the stairwell, waiting for my prey, the career tributes, to enter the room. The door pulled open quickly and I release first one arrow, and then a second, the first embedding itself into the head careers chest, the second skewering the arm of the career I had shot through the ankle earlier, his two friends supporting him now. The first tribute lay dying on the floor, the second passing out from blood loss, the other two career tributes heads snapped around to glare at me before an arrow embedded itself in each of their stomachs. The last remaining career, surrounded by her either dead or dying companions, fixed her gaze on me, fitting something into her hand before she flung her arm forward, releasing a ninja death star to fly at me. Dodging out of the way, the metal star punctured a large water cooler that stood behind me, sending gallons of water cascading onto the ground.

"So you're the one who tried to kill me earlier." She nodded smugly, readying another star. "Well then, I guess I'm lucky you're a terrible shot then, aren't I?" She released an enraged growl and flung the star at me. I didn't even need to move this time. She was so enraged that, when she could have buried the star in my chest, she only managed to skim the side of my shirt. Dropping the bow to the desk in front of me quickly, I reached for my thigh, grabbing one of the twelve daggers secured there and aimed it at her, sending it hurtling through the air. Walking around the side of the desk, I knelt at her side, pulling the dagger as gently as I could from her forehead, wiping it off on her shirt before slotting it back into place on my thigh. Four canons went off, and I stood, waiting, for the fifth. When it didn't come, I made my way to the side of the career I had shot in the arm and the ankle and pressed two of my fingers to the side of his neck, feeling for a pulse. Feeling one, though faint, I grimaced and sat down in the middle of the bloody pile of tributes, waiting for that last shot, for the light to fade from this career tribute, for his death to bring me one step closer to winning, to allowing me to go home to District Eleven. A sudden, echoing canon shot rang out through the buildings and I sighed, standing and making my way out of the now defiled building. Walking quickly through the still dark city, with its towering buildings and glinting walls of windows, I secure my quiver to my back once more, my bow held in one hand as I carefully scanned the street ahead of me. Inside, I was breaking down. I had just killed five people, and one of my friends, my only friend in this _Game_ was dead. I refused to let tears fall, refused to let the sobs I held back to wrack through my body, sending me to the ground in a quaking ball of fear, sorrow and shock. I kept walking, my pace quickening into first a jog, and then a sprint, panting hoarsely as my feet pounded the concrete, pounding my emotions out into covering as much distance as I could. I slowed down when breathing started to hurt too much, but I didn't stop. No, I couldn't stop, and I knew that. Nine people left, including myself. Only eight people standing between me and my family, my love and my home. It sounds easy enough, doesn't it? It isn't though. Not to anyone with a soul at least. I walked all night, and then all day after that before pausing in my furious journey as the light started to fade from the sky. Looking around, I opened the lid and climbed in, finding it empty.

No one would ever think to look for me in a dumpster, now would they? When the anthem started to blare, I stared out through the gap I had made between the lid and the wall of the dumpster and watched as the faces of the five careers I had murdered were displayed in the sky before Krispen's face illuminated the night sky. I bet his family is grieving right now, as they watch the live coverage. My family are as well, I can guarantee, seeing as its mandatory. I closed the lid again and laid down on the floor of the dumpster, once again using my quiver as a pillow, pulling the thick hood of my shirt over my head so I could weep freely without it being broadcasted on live Television, which would lose me the sponsors I might have.

A quiet thump echoed through my dumpster as something laded on it lid. I froze for a minute or two before slowly getting up and opening the lid, catching the object as it slid towards the ground. I grinned as I recognized it as a sponsorship gift by the silver parachute attached to it. Opening it up, I realized what it was. Anti-inflammatory cream, a small bottle of water, and a fresh set of bandages. I set it on the floor gently, closing the lid of the dumpster before sitting down, carefully unwrapping my old bandages, setting them on the ground before cleaning my palms with the water, drying them of lightly with my shirt before adding the cream and rewrapping them with the new bandages, securing them with the proper clips this time instead of the safety pins I had been using before. Relaxing again, I quickly slipped off into sleep, my dreams haunted with the faces of those I had killed, and Krispen's, his last words echoing through my head over and over before I awoke, biting my lips to hold in the shrill scream that was surely about to explode from my lungs.

"_I told you so."_

* * *

><p>(AN): What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Did she keep finding random useful stuff in random useless places?


	13. Earthquakes and Heartbreaks

(A/N): Hey Guys! I love how with this chapter and the last one, the titles sound like they have something bad to do with Lily and Daine's relationship, when really, it has nothing to do with it. this chapters kind of...morbid, so if you're really sensitive, you may not want to read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the wave OC's that threaten to break the banks of the rivers with their sheer mass.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

When I woke up this morning, there was another parcel for me, this time containing a loaf of bread. I smiled, tearing of a corner of one slice, saving the rest for when I was really hungry. Climbing out of the dumpster with the bread wrapped up in the parachute, I started walking. An walking. And walking. I walked all day, stopping only whenever I found a water fountain of some kind, drinking my fill before topping up my bottle. By the time night fell, I was exhausted again. Now though, I had moved out from the skyscraper section of the city and into the shopping district. I sighed in relief as I walked through the large building I found, something I believe our ancestors would call a mall. I had got in through the roof, which was clearly a large car park of some sort. The inside of this mall was air conditioned, something I was glad for at the moment, but I knew that when night came I would regret that fact. That is, until I found the best store in the entire arena. It was filled with all types of things, food, medical supplies, and best of all, actual _beds_! I moaned in relief as I lay down on the softest bed I could find, bundling up under the covers. Falling asleep was tough, my mind riddled with dangerous potholes that were my worst memories, flashes of the five careers faces flashing behind my eyes as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

I awoke suddenly to a loud crash, closely followed by booming, the ground shaking as I jumped form the bed, grabbing my weapons and bread before racing away from my bed. Speeding through the main room, I chanced a glance back, gasping as I saw the walls fall away, the roof collapsing on top of everything, leaving me glad I had woken up in time. Sprinting across the slippery floors of the mall, I almost slipped over so many times before I burst through the main doors, the only exit left open to me, and raced down the street, trying to get away from the encroaching wall of falling buildings. It was like an earthquake, except it was lasting much longer than any earthquake I had ever heard of before. It must be the game makers, I decided, dodging down a side street once I was far enough ahead and heading across the front of the wall of crushing buildings. Shooting out from behind the last building, I narrowly missed the last in the wall of buildings falling on top of me. I had missed it! I had cut across the front of the wall, and gone around the side, making it out of danger, away from the other tributes I was now sure the Game makers were trying to drive me towards. I set off running again, this time away from my fellow tributes instead of a wall of collapsing buildings. Soon though, I had to slow to a walk. I was simply exhausted, not getting a full night's sleep after all the walking I had done yesterday, and on the meager amount of food and water I had given myself. Giving in, I leaned against the wall of a building, sinking to the ground and pulling out my almost full loaf of bread and water bottle. I took a slow sip of my water, remembering that if I drank too much too quickly that I would vomit, and all of this would be a waste of my time. Taking another sip, I tore off a small chunk of bread and nibbled at it slowly, scanning my surroundings carefully so that I would not be caught off guard if another tribute had managed to make their way around the earthquake as well. I sit there, resting, for maybe an hour, drinking, eating, before I manage to find a way into one of the buildings in the small square I had been resting in. Once inside, I instantly headed for the water cooler in the corner, but stop short as I round the reception desk, almost stepping on someone's hand. Three tributes lay sleeping in front of me, none waking up when I had entered the room, nor when I had not so quietly made my way over here. Either they were super heavy sleepers, or had not expected anyone to find them. Gulping, I stepped between the first two, making my way over the third to the water cooler and starting to fill up the bottle as quietly as I could, all while keeping a steady eye on them. My gaze flickered back to the bottle for a mere second to check how full it was, and I saw, out the corner of my eye, the first tribute spring up, aiming a weapon at me before throwing it, not knowing I could see them. I dodged the spear readily, though the loud thump of the shaft hitting the water container waking the other two tributes as well.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. 12." The one closest to me sneered, glaring at me gloatingly, waving a spear in the air. I rolled my eyes mockingly, pulling my hand and a half sword from the scabbard, twirling it in my hand to make my wrist ready for the fight ahead.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Mr and Mrs. Stupid enough to mess with me." They growled in unison and charged at me, two holding spears, the third; the one who had thrown the spear at me first, was holding a blunt wooden club. Dropping to the ground I spun my leg out underneath me, knocking the second two down before I stood up, blocking the girls spear with the side of my sword before spinning, sending the sword straight through her chest. The other two were up now, and charging at me again. Bringing the sword down with both hands from above my head, splitting the spear in half before spinning out of the way of the boys club before swinging the sword into his side, his blood spilling out onto the floor as he fell, the light of life leaving his eyes as he slowly descended in to the depths of the afterlife. The second girl stared at me, her eyes shining with fright and shock, though she showed enough bravery and determination to level what was left of her spear at me. I hesitated for a second as I stared at her. She wasn't a career. She was just a girl, who, like me, had had no choice but to participate in these godforsaken games! But I had to do it, I had to, otherwise I wouldn't be able to go home, to my family, to Daine, because I knew, I knew, the _second_ I let my guard down and let her go, she would kill me in a heartbeat. So, I did it. I swung my sword, ending her life as quick as I could, with the least pain I could, splitting her head down the middle with the sharp edge of my blade. Panting for breath I sank to the ground, staring at the ground with watery eyes before reaching out my hand towards her face, laying two of my fingers gently on her eyes, sliding them closed as carefully as I could.

_She should not have had to die…none of us should be here…this is wrong! All wrong! But it is happening… we are dying…for no other reason but to bring entertainment to those in the Capitol…_

* * *

><p>(AN): Hope you guys liked this chapter...well not really, that would make you like, serial killers or something...so, I hope you liked the way it was written.


	14. This Means War

(A/N): Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I know that the Hunger Games has gone rather quickly. Yes I know I made it too easy for Lily, but that's why I wrote this chapter the way I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I sighed quietly as my feet padded quietly along the concrete road, my destination unclear, just to get as far away as I could from the other tributes. As the light began to fade, I contemplated sleeping tonight, but thought better of it. That Game Maker Earthquake had pushed me closer to the other tributes, as proven by those three I killed last night. I hadn't slept, and I knew I problem wouldn't soon, hopefully not until the end of this savage competition. I pulled my hood over my head with my hand, wincing as my palm stung. Glancing down, I noticed that drops of blood, my _own_ blood, had leeched through the bandage covering my palm. At first, I didn't notice it. A light thump, that's all it was. It cold have been mistaken as my own heartbeat, but I knew better than to think I was hearing things. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow flicker across the floor in front of an alley, and another, smaller shadow dance along the ground as if it was running, far above. Far above…the roof tops! Without warning my pace quickened from a casual walk to a blistering sprint.

The sharp twang of a bow and arrow could be heard as I raced down the street and I swore loudly as I cut through a side street. If they had a bow and arrow, they probably know how to use it! My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the second twang before a sharp, agonizing pain swept through my left leg. I tripped, landing face down on the concrete when my shot foot dragged along the ground. Pushing myself up on my arms, I managed to get up and start hobbling down the road again. Hissing with pain, I pulled out my own bow and nocked an arrow before spinning around and firing it at the nearest tribute to me. Even from only feet away I missed, my balance just as shot as I was. I heard the twang of the bow string again and tried to dodge, but the arrow still managed to hit me, creating a long gash in my side. There were four of them, two archers and two foot soldiers. I took out my sword, leaning against the building behind me for balance before standing, still rather wobbly. Bracing myself, I licked my lips, though they still remained dry. As the girl closest to me smirked with a look of triumphant smugness I stared her in the eye, refusing to back down. She charged at me, swing her mace as my head. Bringing my sword up just in time, I only managed to deflect the blow away from me by an inch. I f she were any quicker, I would have died. Standing at the ready, I held my sword in one hand while with the other I stealthily reached fro the dagger set tied to my thigh.

They both charged at me, and I knew, it was either I die or they die. If I killed them all, I would only have one more person left standing between me and winning this barbaric competition, Kasen. So, I flicked my wrists, sending the dagger flying towards the tribute on my left, and my sword pointing forward, not upwards like it normally did. The dagger hit the boy in the stomach with a muffled thump, his face constricting with a look of pain, sorrow and shock. The girl impaled herself on my sword, not being able to stop in time, but had managed, with her momentum, to land a hard blow to my shoulder with her mace. Lowering her to the ground, the girl stared up at me, blood pooling at the corners of her mouth as she whispered unintelligible words, her voice a ragged hiss. Pulling my sword from her stomach I wiped it off on my pants, wincing as it knocked against the arrow embedded in my thigh. With one hand against my side where the arrow had punctured it and another on the hilt of my sword I waited. Waited for the other two tributes, the archers, to find me. To find me and either finish me off, or walk to their deaths. Sure enough they raced around the corner, their eyes widening at the sight of the bloodied bodies of their companions before they looked me in the eye, their expressions turning to that of fury. As they started to charge at me it was as if they were running in slow motion.

The sky lit up and the national anthem of Panem blared from invisible speakers, and then, the sky was filled with the faces of the three tributes I had killed last night, and the two I had just killed but then, the sky filled with another face, the face of Kasen. It struck me then. If I kill these two…I get to go home? Parrying a blow from the girl on the left with a machete I ducked under the boys axe as he swung it at me, raising my sword into his stomach, the angle of my blade puncturing his heart, killing him almost instantly. I stared at the girl, her hand now empty, the machete lying a few feet away, the blade broken. She stared back at me with wide, frighten eyes, but I knew I had to do it. Even so, I hesitated. She's a human being! I can't just kill her in cold blood! Seeing my hesitation, though, she made my choice for me. Reaching out she grabbed the arrow from my thing and wrenched it from my leg, making my shriek in pain and drop to the ground on my knees. So there she was, the girl I had hesitated to kill, standing above with the arrow she had just pulled form my leg, staring down at me with nothing but malice in her eyes. So, I did the only thing I could.

I grabbed a dagger from my thigh and used it to stab her in the thigh. With a high pitched squeal she fell to her knees just like me, but I couldn't stop there. Swallowing down my repulsion I positioned the dagger again and stabbed her in the stomach before falling on my back, exhaustion and lack of blood taking over. My sight flickering, the edges turning black, everything blurring, I heard the sound of a canon and thought, Is this it? Am I dead? The last thing I saw before I passed into unconsciousness was the dark shaped of a Hovercraft descending above me.

* * *

><p>(AN): Next chapter: Reunion and Victory!


	15. Remake, Victory Night and Recap Video

(A/N): Hey Guys! 2,641 words in this one, minus the Authors Note! Sorry for taking so long to update! I didn't get into much detail near the end because I am really, really tired and I really, really can't be bothered. Now, for all of you who want me to write a story with my OC's, can you please leave me a review saying it or a Private Message with it, because I doubt I'll be able to post it on the actual site unless it's in like an Other Books folder, and not all of them are from books. So, I'll either send the updates to you via Private Messaging or upload them to my Tumblr page and message you when I've uploaded them or create a Facebook page for them and do the same to alert you. Thank you for staying with this story, you are all diamonds in the ruff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the various Original Characters i plan to write a fictional story about.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

Next time I woke up, light was filtering through my eye lids, blinding me. Not the usual warm glow of the sun through my window at home, nor the flickering of a candle that managed to survive the night, but a pale, white light that instantly reminded me of the white light they say you see just before you die. Was I…dead? No, I decided, I was not. Because I could still smell. I could smell the sharp stench of antiseptic chemicals that were only used in Hospitals, or a Healers work room, considering we rarely got real doctors in District Eleven. I could also hear the almost steady beep of a machine near my bedside, the rush of the nurses and doctors outside my door and a racking cough of a patient somewhere nearby. What I could feel though, was a burning, stinging pain in my side where the arrow had ripped open my side, very nearly splashing my insides across the pavement. The next thing I felt was my shoulder, where one of the Tributes had hit me with her mace before I had impaled her on my sword. After that was my hands, which I had ripped open on the elevator cables, almost laying them open to the bone. After that it was just the dull ache of the many bruises and cuts I had earned through the Hunger Games, and the pinch of where the needles and tubes entered the skin on the back of my hand. But what I felt most prominently was the hand caressing the side of my face. My eyes cracked open, the brightness of the light blinding me at first before I recognized the face of the person hovering over me. I swallowed, my throat dry as I tried to talk.

"Chad?" My voice was hoarse, but his head snapped up anyway as he heard me. A wide smile spread across his face, tears in his eyes as he leaped out of his chair, his hand flying to my wrist, because he had apparently already been told by the doctors that that would cause me pain.

'Guys! Guys, she's awake!" He called, his eyes darting over to the doorway, and I saw the shapes of my family through the glass wall across from my bed. I took one last look at Chad's ecstatic face as my sight started to blur and darken before eventually completely fading out, along with my hearing as Neika and Sasha walked into the room just before I fell into unconsciousness.

I awoke many times after that, but my family was never present. An avox had been sent to bring me food every time, and I was always knocked out again by the powerful and fast acting medicine they pumped into me.

I sighed as the beep of the machines faded back into the foreground of my mind, expecting the hard, dull ache of my many injuries to hit me, only to find them gone. I sat up slowly before glancing to the back of my right hand, where the needles had been stuck. Empty. My hand was smooth, the needles gone, along with the pin prick marks they should have left. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I made sure that the hospital gown I was wearing was covering everything it should before walking to the place in the wall where the avox had come from the countless times he had been sent to feed me. The door slid open, making me gasp in surprise and jump back a foot or two. Gathering myself with a deep breath, I walked through the narrow white hallway, marveling at how my thigh didn't hurt. Pausing suddenly, I lifted my gown get a better look at the place where the arrow had pierced my skin. I gasped, my breath hitching in surprise as I ran a finger over the smooth, clear skin, all the scars gone, even the ones from before the Games! Dropping the hem of the gown, I ripped open one of the buttons on the side, directly above where the other arrow had sliced my stomach open. The skin there, too, was clean, smooth and scar-less. What was going on? Pulling the thin sleeve off of my shoulder, I found it free of any of the thick black and blue bruises I was expecting. Staring down at my still bandaged hands, I undid the small metal clips and unraveled the stark white cloth, letting it fall to the ground as I expected my hands. I slowly turned them over so that the palms were facing upwards and cringed at what should be there, but wasn't. The skin wasn't ripped up, messy and bleeding like it had been the last time I had seen them, but clean and neat, the only sign that the injury had ever happened was the slight raw baby pink tinge that coated my palms. Shaking my head, I continued down the hallway, flexing my hands as I did so. I blinked in shock, stopping in the middle of the passage to look down, wriggling my toes in the soft, warm white carpet I had just stepped onto. With a small smile I walked a little slower, savoring the feel of the soft carpet beneath my bare feet. Hearing voices ahead, I looked up, turning a corner into another short hallway facing a cozy looking dining room. As soon as they saw me, they fell silent, small smiles filing their face. Nay, these people weren't my family, but they were still glad to see me, and I them. Chaff and Seeder were sitting at the far end of the table, facing towards each other slightly as if they had been talking quietly amongst themselves. On the right side was Keela and Amber, Keela wearing a large grin as she stared up at me, her eyes filled with ecstatic happiness, Amber's teeny tiny smile accompanied by furrowed eyebrows. The left side however, was filled with Kassi, her smile over riding the eyebrow she had raised at the clothes I wore. Next to her, was the person I hadn't expected to see the most, my old friend and fellow tribute, Salem, the smile he wore somewhere between a sarcastic grin and a cocky smirk.

"How was the coma?" I asked quietly as I perched on the edge of my chair, letting an Avox fill my bowl with thin tomato soup.

"Oh yeah, really relaxing!" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes while the same grin stayed on his handsome face. Stubble had taken over the bottom half of his face since the last time I had seen him, but only a thin spread, since I doubt he could grow a thick beard at this age. He was only a few months older than me, but he acted as if he were twenty years old!

"Well, we better get you ready." Kassi said reluctantly, tugging gently on my elbow to get me out of my chair. She lead me down a long hall into a small room, pushing me gently into the chair in the middle of the room. She pulled out a small tube of unidentifiable substance and a tube of thinned down liquid concealer. She applied both tubes to any part of me that would be seen by the audience or cameras before starting on my face with first the unknown substance, which she said would give my skin a healthy glow, and then the concealer. She followed the thin liquid concealer with a powder, and then a light bronzer before dusting my cheeks with a pink blush, plucking my eyebrows, applying some glittering pink eye shadow with purple around the edges and slight mascara to my lashes to make them look longer without clumping. And then, she drew on some bubblegum pink lipstick and patted on some clear lip gloss to make them shine. She tied my hair back into a loose bun, a few curls of my long brown hair snaking downing the sides of my face, tickling my chin. She pushed a hair comb into my hair, with silver prongs, solid silver, swirling decoration on top with a rose quartz rose in the middle, sticking out from the top of my hair. Around my neck she hung the silver Claddagh locket necklace Daine had gifted me on Reaping day. Then Kassi pulled me from the chair and unbuttoned the hospital gown, letting it fall to the floor. I waited awkwardly, trying to cover as much of my body up as I could as Kassi went to fetch my dress from the small closet on the other side of the room.

Beating my hands out of the way, she lifted up my foot, her other hand latched onto my arm to keep me from tipping over as she pulled the dress up over my ankles. Doing the same with the other foot, she let my forearm go before moving it to the dress and hefting it up over my hips, slipping my arms into the straps before pulling it up over my chest and spinning me around to zip it up gently to make sure she didn't catch any of my skin in the zipper. As Kassi went back to the closet to get my shoes, I examined myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful, like a perfect, pink doll, but still beautiful. The dress was a bubblegum pink darker than her makeup and v-necked, reaching down to just under her knees with a loose, rumpled hemline, a thick silk strap around her waist as a belt. This time, I lifted my feet in time when Kassi came back with my shoes, ballet flats the same colour as my dress, a relief after the heels I had had to wear to the interviews. Kassi ushered me out the door and into the large stage room where I stood off to the side, waiting for my cue to go on stage.

"_Every year, The Hunger Games are celebrated! Every year, there is one winner! That one winner is showered with gifts and coin, letting them live easier for the rest of their lives! This year, that winner is a tribute from District Eleven! Your champion everyone, Lillian Faye!" _

I took a deep breath and pasted a fakely happy smile on my face, walking gracefully up to where Caesar Flickerman was standing and shaking his hand.

"Now dear, please take a seat." I sat down on the plush read sofa chair, crossing my legs carefully.

"_The champion will now watch the three hour long recap of this years games!"_

I gulped uneasily and turned my attention to the large television screen in front of me and watched as the video started. Three hours, I had to injure, starting with the Reapings. When it finally came to District Eleven, I watched as one of the many cameras focused in on my family and I, standing completely still, holding hands in the middle of the fifteen-year-old section. I watched as my name was called out again by Amber, I watched as a mask of…not happiness no, but contentment, purely for the cameras pasted itself across my face, though the fear, pain and worry still shone through in my eyes. I watched myself tug my hands free of Chad and Daine's hands and walked to the podium, refusing to shake hands, and then as Salem was called up.

After District Twelve's tributes were reaped, their faces I recognized as being the last two I had killed before the archers. That's possibly the longest any from District Twelve had lasted since Haymitch won. I watched as Salem and I paraded around in the carriages in our fancy leaf costumes, and then it flicked to a picture of me with my training score, twelve, underneath it. The next thing to appear was my short interview with Caesar. I groaned quietly in embarrassment and hid my head as Caesar asked the question, and I heard Krispen, who was now dead, yell out the answer that was pretty obvious to everyone who knew me, apparently. Daine, what do you think of all this?

That's when the coverage of the Hunger Games started. I watched as I raced from the platform as the gong rang, scooping up my weapons and running into the city, closely followed by the career with the throwing stars. On the screen I dived to avoid the throwing star and ran, climbing up the pipe to the small ledge where I found the open window. It went on like this for ages, before I saw something that made my heart stop beating, my blood run cold and the hair stand up on the back of my neck all at once. It was Krispen, in the room I recognized to be the one where he had died, but he was still alive. I peered at the television screen in horror as he moved towards the elevator shaft, looking down. The camera followed his gaze and I saw myself, scaling the rungs of the ladder on the side of the shaft, my hands torn and bloody, slipping from the rungs occasionally. Just as he opened his mouth to shout out, a blade shot into view, slashing his throat, the killers leg positioned in front of his so he wouldn't fall down the shaft, alerting me to his presence. Krispen fell back, and the killer shrunk back in the shadows towards Krispen's unmoving form to wait for me to appear to _kill_ me. Suddenly, as the murderer's foot moved too close to Krispen, his hands lunged forward and knocked the killer off balance. With another hard yank, he pulled the tribute backwards, watching him teeter on the edge of the missing window before he toppled out his screams echoing quietly before an almost silent thud sounded. Krispen fell onto his back once more, waiting only a few seconds before I pulled myself over the edge of the elevator shaft and into the room, rolling onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. Only seconds later did I notice Krispen, lying there, scrabbling for breath as he started to slip out of the world. I crawled over, grasping his hand gently, hot tears leaking down my face both on screen and off as he started to fade before he whispered his last, eerie words.

_"I told you so…"_

I sniffled against the tears as I made my way down the stairwell, narrowly avoiding the Career tributes to reach the foyer, where I washed my hands free of blood and any contaminants I may have picked up and bandaged them from what I had found in the drawer. My eyes were glued to the screen as they showed that the three tributes I had killed had hunted down and murdered Kasen down in the very same building I had killed them in.

I turned my face away from the screen as I killed the careers and three other tributes later before lifting my head, still marveling at how I had managed to kill so many without dying myself. I blinked back tears as I watched my last fight with the District Twelve tributes and the other two, the archers, which I recognized as the girl from 4, Anielia, and the boy from 7, Amador. It ended with the camera over where my face would have been, with the hovercraft swooping down from the clouds. President Snow came out and placed the crown on my head and congratulating me on my win. I was dismissed from the studio and everyone ushered me from the set to the train, where I had to fake a smile for the cameras and the people that had shown up. Once on the train, I took a shower and fell asleep in some nightclothes I had found in the drawer, clutching my locket.

* * *

><p>(AN): So, I'm going to say it again, in case you guys didn't *READ IT UP THERE!*^^^

For all of you who want me to write a story with my OC's, can you please leave me a review saying it or a Private Message with it, because I doubt I'll be able to post it on the actual site unless it's in like an Other Books folder, and not all of them are from books. So, I'll either send the updates to you via Private Messaging or upload them to my Tumblr page and message you when I've uploaded them or create a Facebook page for them and do the same to alert you.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I will be back soon with the next chapter, which is actually just before the Quarter Quell. i know, I know, it says in the summary that it's from 3 years before The Hunger Games to the end of Mockingjay, but the next important part in the story is then, and that's when it will be, so I hope you look forward to that!

Sorry if I sound snippy, I don't mean to be.


	16. I think this part is mostly filler

(A/N): Hey Guys! Now, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I know this chapter is really short, but I promise you more chapters soon! I've been reading the Mortal Instruments Series, so we already have more OC's for that OC story (everytime I read or watch something I like, I come up with a fanfic for it). I also know, that this chapter is mainly filler, but trust me, it's all important. My tumblr address is: .com/ and is also on my profile page.

This chapter is dedicated to my chief reveiwer, Katie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's that will soon have there own story!

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

This was bad. I mean really, really bad. Four years had passed since I was first reaped in the 71st Hunger Games, and a lot had happened. Firstly, when I had made it home to District Eleven, I had exited the train with a triumphant and yet still nervous grin. Well that was before Daine had swooped me up into his arms and kissed me passionately, right on the lips! I could hardly believe it! I mean, I had just barely escaped with my life to win some stupid games that were _literally_ life and death, had won lots and lots of money and I was being kissed by the one person I had ever had a crush on! Although, only having a crush on one person in my life makes me kind of lame, doesn't it? In your life? You must be asking me, confused. What if you have a fight and break up? Well…there's the simple fact that we're married now. Yep, that's right, you heard me, _married_! Soon after I turned seventeen, Daine got down on one knee and proposed. We decided we were just going to head down to the Justice Building and get married there, but unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you look at it, Sasha got wind of our plans and planned the wedding with Chad, _Chad_, of all the people we new, my brother, someone she constantly fought with. Actually, it wasn't that bad. He told me, on the eve of my wedding day, that he was glad that Daine and I were getting married, or that we had ever liked each other at all. He liked the idea of us, all of us, staying together forever, even if it was by way of marriage. It was a beautiful wedding, I wore a elegant white dress that brushed the floor as I walked, my haired done up in a bun much like the one I had worn on my last night in the Capitol. Kassi and Keela had showed up early to give me the hairpin I had worn that night, and helped Sasha get me ready.

Sasha was my maid of honor, Kassi and Keela my bridesmaids. Chadric had threatened Daine with death if he picked Neika over him as Best man, jokingly, I think… However, that left Neika with the last job available, walking me down the isle. It would have been rather funny to watch, Neika purposely walking at the slowest pace known to humans just to frustrate me, leaving me to have to practically drag him down the isle. Of course, since I was a victor, and my family well-loved by all of Panem, the entire wedding was broadcasted live across all Districts and the Capitol.

The next biggest thing, was when Neika had finally worked up the courage to tell Sasha of his feelings. Unfortunately for them, he had worked up the courage in the middle of the crowded orchards. So, everyone working in the orchards (we didn't have to work anymore, but we liked to help out sometimes), had watched silently as Neika had blurted out his feelings to Sasha, and watched on adoringly as Sasha had launched herself into Neika's arms, surprising the hell out of him when she smashed her lips to his. Then again, it was hilarious to watch as they broke apart, blushing, as the whole of the Orchard had burst into applause. Rather loud applause, I feel the need to add. They weren't married yet, but we all knew Neika was currently trying to work up the courage to do that, too.

The last, and probably most important thing I have to tell you, is that my family have been kidnapped. Yeah, you heard me right, kidnapped. By none other than our _caring_ president Snow. I had mouthed off at one of the guards at one of his fancy parties after he had announced the upcoming Hunger Games, and apparently the people around me had heard our little…_indiscretion_. And so, those four people were now dead, my family was kidnapped, and I had come home to find President Snow sitting in the middle of my Living room. What did he want? For me to volunteer myself into the Quarter Quell.

* * *

><p>(AN): Um, so, yeah... That's this chapter. I was thinking, with the OC story, that each OC gets to bring a canon character from their fandom, and they each get to make a wish at midnight.


	17. Reaping no2

(A/N): Hey Guys! Another short chapter, yes, but twice in one day! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the rampaging horde of OC's that threaten to overpopulate the earth.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I wrapped my arms around my middle as a cold breeze blew through the courtyard I stood in, the other woman in my area doing nothing to fend off the wind. My legs were shaking, but I forced my arms to fold against my chest as if I were angry, which I was, and pulled a mask of boredom and indifference onto my face. Seeder stood next to me, Chaff in the male section. It was Reaping day, again, and this time I _knew_ that I would be the one going to the Capitol, and they wanted me to make it look as if it were by choice. Chaff was alone in his section, the last male victor of District Eleven had died a few years back. I saw Chaff glace at us from the corner of my eye, probably wondering which one of us was going to go with him to the Capitol for the Quarter Quell. This year, it was announced that the Reaping pool would be made up entirely of the past victors. I felt slight pity for the victors of District Twelve. Last year had been a big year, the two tributes from District Twelve had apparently fallen in love with each other. When they had attempted to commit suicide by eating poisonous berries, the Game makers were forced to let them live, otherwise there would be no victor that year. This year however, it was announced that they were expecting a baby. The only problem was, was that Katniss, the girl, was the only female tribute left from District Twelve, and the only other male besides Peeta, the boy, was Haymitch Abernathy, one time winner of the Hunger Games, a gazillion times alcoholic. So, either way, one, or both of them, would be entering the arena again. And so would I. Looking up at the podium, I saw Amber's eyes lock with mine, a sad glint in her eye, accompanied by and ultimately fakely happy smile. Her smile dropped for a split second as she saw my face before it sprang back up and she reached her hand into the glass bowl, pulling out the single slip of paper we all knew had Chaff's name on it.

"And the male tribute is….Chaff Siggunds!" I saw Chaff's teeth grind together behind his lips, and I almost smiled. So that's what his last name was…Siggunds? Amber's tongue darted out from between her lips to moisten them, clearly nervous as she reached her hand into the other glass bowl, in which there were two slips this time, but an equal chance of me going into the Hunger Games as it had been for Chaff. If my name was selected, I would have to go, if it wasn't, and Seeder's was, well then I had to volunteer if I ever wanted to see my family again.

"The female tribute is…" Her words echoed through the silent crowd as she plucked the slip from the bowl and raised it to her face to study it. "Seeder Malone!" A sigh of relief almost escaped my lips before my body caught up to my mind and realised that I wasn't free, and I most certainly wasn't safe. Before Seeder had even taken her first step towards the podium, I had jumped in front of her.

"I volunteer!" Almost to my surprise, my voice didn't come out as a rasping, muddled cry, but a strong shout, almost as if I were challenging, no, _threatening_ anyone who dared to stop me from volunteering. Everyone in the crowd was staring at me, gaping mouthed, wide eyed and completely shocked. These people knew me, they knew my family, and they sure as hell knew how I felt about the games. Amber was the first one to recover and painted her ecstatic facade back on.

"Well then, it looks like we have a volunteer! Let's get her up on stage, shall we?" I made my way quickly to the stage and stood, my hands clasped behind my back, my legs spread apart to shoulder width, a military stance I had seen the peacekeepers assuming all the time. My face was blank, almost bored with a hint of anger, completely stoic. "And what's your name?" She had to ask it, but everyone knew.

"Lillian Faye." I stated dryly, standing facing forward, the only thing showing that I was even talking to her was my eyes that I rolled to the side.

"Well then, let's get these two to the Capitol!" Amber chirped with a fake grin, her knuckles white as she gripped at the stand she was speaking from. The peacekeepers started ushering us into the justice building behind us and we soon escaped the cold air and pale sun into the warm light of the building. I was shoved lightly into a separate room from Chaff and I waited there for a few minutes before Seeder charged into the room looking like an angry grizzly bear.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing! You have a family and-"  
>"My family were kidnapped." I said quietly, cutting her off, making her freeze in shock for the second time.<p>

"What? By who?" She asked, her voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"The President."


	18. Caught up in your smile

(A/N): Hey Guys! Here's another chapter for you! Also, if you're a fan of Mortal Instruments, I just wrote a one-shot for it. Oh my god, I just realised that that's the first story I've written where there's actually a proper pairing instead of just someone and an OC. Or in the case of this story, an OC and an OC. Hope you like this chapter, even though it's really short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and the sub plot line.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

After the Peacekeepers had ushered Seeder out of the room, Chaff and I were prepared to board the train. I could feel him staring at me, but I kept my face blank, almost bored, as the back doors to the Justice Building opened and the cameras started flashing, almost blinding me. I walked alongside Chaff the entire short walk to the Capitol train, Amber walking quickly in front of us. Boarding the train, I went immediately to my private carriage and took a long hot shower, pressing random buttons. Halfway through my scorching shower, I got the shock of my life when the water suddenly turned to freezing cold, leaving me squeaking in surprise as I danced away from the freezing stream of water. Becoming accustomed to the temperature of the water I pushed another button and I rubbed the resulting body wash all over me, scented strongly with rose. Switching off the shower I stepped out onto the floor towel and dried myself off with a fluffy white towel before slipping back into my undergarments and dressing in a pair of loose black leather pants and blood red halter neck top, a pair of black flats on my feet. I pushed the button for the electric current to untangle and dry my hair before I pulled it back into a pony tail, which hung down to my waist, slightly wavy. I need to cut that soon. In fact… I pulled a pair of scissors from my drawer, pulled my hair out of the pony-tail and cut it off dead even with my shoulders.

"Perfect." I muttered before exiting the room, flipping my hair to get it in front of my shoulders instead of behind. Walking out of my room I joined the others in the dining room. I sat down immediately, completely silent, allowing the Avox to scoop a large portion of thick, creamy, mushroom, bacon and apricot stew into my bowl. I started wolfing it down, quickly but neatly, ignoring the stares that Chaff and Amber directed towards me. I set a piece of steak on my plate, along with some mash potatoes, both covered in a watery gravy that tasted of garlic and chicken broth. When I was down with that meal, Amber reluctantly announced that it was time to view the other Reapings. Sitting on the couch, in front of the TV, I recognized many faces.

First up were the siblings, Gloss and Cashmere, who had one consecutive Hunger Games and weren't too much older than I was, perhaps eight or nine years older. Secondly were Brutus and Enobaria, the cold-hearted bitch, and then Beetee and Wiress of District Three who I had met on my Victory tour. Next came Finnick (who I had actually become friends with after the games, after he had told me why he acted the way he did in front of the cameras.) and Mags, who had volunteered for the love of Finnick's life, Annie Cresta, who had gone insane after she saw here district member get beheaded. The next person I recognized was Johanna Mason, who had also become a friend of mine, though begrudgingly at first. The next people I recognized were Chaff and I, Chaff looking grim, me looking bored as I volunteered in Seeder's place without a glance her way. Then, at last, was District Twelve's, the star-crossed lovers. I silently prayed, for their sakes, that only one of them would be reaped, that way they could have a chance to survive, but both Katniss (what an odd sort of name) and Peeta (like the bread?) had been reaped. As soon as the program ended, I raced back to my room, changing into something more comfortable before sliding into my bed, hot tears burning my cheeks as they slipped from my eyes.

"Why, why, why, why?" I whispered despairingly, glancing up at the ceiling as if I honestly believed someone was listening.

"Why was it him and not me?"

* * *

><p>(AN): So this was a rather angsty chapter. What do you say to a review guys?


	19. Opening Ceremony

(A/N): Hey Guys! I don't know why, but I find this chapter inexplicably funny. Maybe that's because I wrote it at 4:36 in the morning. Eh, like I care. I hope you like this chapter, and Lily's costume! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the many, many, many (really, the many's go on forever) OC's.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I woke up early the next morning and dressed in a pair of tight, black leather pants and a silvery halter neck shirt with a thick black leather jacket covering my shoulders. Kassi would be proud, I thought, as I applied some blood red lipstick to my lips accompanied by a line of black eyeliner. As I exited from my cabin for the last time, I sighed, pausing slightly before painting a sarcastic smirk onto my face as I entered the dining room, scooping some thick, tomato soup into my bowl. Mmm, seasoned with paprika it seems. I savored the taste of the first before wolfing it down and getting seconds, cleaning the bowl out with a small roll of bread. I felt Chaff and Amber staring at me, but I ignored them until the train started to slow. I stood up, cleaning off my mouth with a napkin, moving back to my room quickly to check and reapply my lipstick. My hair was piled up on top of my head with a set of black metal clips and I smirked evilly at the crowd as we rolled into the station. I winked at a young man off to the side who blushed and shied away from me nervously. I prayed to god, that wherever he was, Daine wasn't watching this. Or even Chadric, for that matter, they'd probably both kill me for winking at some strange boy from the Capitol. The crowd made a lane way for Chaff and I, and we made our way towards the remake center, the same, self-assured, cocky smirk painted on my lips, my hands flexing at my sides as I resisted the urge to cross my arms over my chest to hide what skin the rather revealing halter neck showed off. I smiled, a real smile, as I saw Kassi and Keela waiting for us, Keela with her same ecstatic smile, Kassi with her skeptical grin.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" A few hours later, I entered the bottom level of the Remake Center. My skin was dyed mint green, my hair bright red. I was wearing a pair of black high heels on my feet, but other than that I was wearing practically nothing. The only thing cover the…'important bits', were two large, dark green leaves on my chest, and another large leaf covering my lower half, both front and back. They were joined together only by thin, green-brown vines, how they stayed on there I will never know. My lips were painted bright red again, and Kassi had painted swirling, dark green, vine like patterns all over my body. I ignored the odd looks I was getting from those who knew me, and I saw off in the distance, that Chaff was wearing the same suit Salem had worn last year for this occasion, yet re-sized to fit him, and was standing next to a dark green carriage, the horses apparently painted mint green. I caught a glimpse of Finnick and the distance, talking with that Katniss girl, and decided to go show him my new look. At first he didn't notice me, so I made my up to his side quietly, a smug grin painted on my lips.

"Want a sugar cube?" He asked Katniss as I arrived. He still hadn't noticed me, watching her as she shook her head.

"Don't mind if I do." I said, grabbing one, smiling at him flirtatiously with a wink.

"Who-? He paused for a second before staring at me, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised, mouth gaping open. His mouth snapped closed as his eyes scanned my mostly naked body.

"Distracted, Finnick?" I said, striking a seductive pose with a quiet chuckle.  
>"I don't know about me, but just about every other male in the room is staring at you. Not to mention some of the women." I snorted quietly, siting on the edge of the District Four carriage next to Mags, her almost eighty years old wearing a thick fishing net that covered almost all of her skin, like a thick, long poncho, me in my nineteen year old glory and revealing ivy clothing.<p>

"Evening Mags." I said, saluting her, smiling as she mumbled something unintelligibly.

"I have a feeling Chadric wouldn't be at all happy about the male attention you're getting right now." Finnick stated, eliciting a smug smirk from me, and Katniss' ears to prick up (figuratively, I mean).

"Who's Chadric?" She asked curiously, causing me to turn towards her.

"My brother." I said calmly before getting up and walking back to Chaff, who was now calling my name, sashaying my hips all the for any male tributes who should be watching.

"Peeta!" I heard Katniss hiss before slapping him over the back of the head. I turned around and caught Peeta staring at my arse and winked at him with a sultry smile before climbing into the carriage, feeling reassured by how he had gulped. I felt Chaff's eyes on me, but not in the way the other men had, more like I was his teenage daughter who had wanted to leave the house dressed inappropriately. I heard him sigh before the carriages started moving. Looking around, I saw that some of the stylists had tried to copy the fire idea of Katniss and Peeta's from last year, and that District Four, District Eleven and District Twelve were the only ones who had managed not to fall back on others ideas. I really must thank Kassi for that later, even though we're practically wearing what we wore in the last Hunger Games, except bolder. I heard the crowd gasp as they saw me, little Lily, the innocent little girl who wore floor length pink dresses, not this evil little harlot they saw before them. I smirked up at the crowd, winking flirtatiously. I had completely stolen the show. For about, 2.5 seconds before Katniss and Peeta rolled out, their black unitards glowing like the embers of a fire that burnt brighter than the sun. Even thought hey were my competition, I smiled at them warmly, which Katniss, looking stunned, reciprocated. We paraded around the circle before I zoned out as to what president Snow had to say, wanting to glare at him, shout at him in fury, rip his head from his body- well, let's not get too graphic, shall we. Our carriages started back towards the hidden room underneath the remake building. I heaved a heavy, relieved sigh as I steeped down from the carriage, pulling off my super-high heels, carrying them in my hands. I made it to the elevator and stood there patiently as Finnick, Katniss, Peeta and Johanna, who was now stripping out of her tree costume, entered the lift.

"Jeez Johanna, would it kill you to wear clothes for five seconds?" I said jokingly, causing her to turn back and smile at me before scanning my outfit.

"Well, well, well, look who finally joined th world of the wicked. Did you dump that toyboy of yours and join me in single life or what?" I rolled my eyes. Johanna and Daine had never seen eye-to-eye, and I was never sure why (hey, that rhymes!). I mean, she got on fine with Sasha!

"He's my husband and I love him dearly. I simply decided dressing like this," I gestured down to my scant costume. "Would help me win sponsors among the male population." I saw Katniss and Peeta's jaws practically drop to the ground at the mention of Daine and I winced. No one was supposed to no about that that didn't already! Damn you Johanna!

* * *

><p>(AN): Did you guys like the fake flirting between Lily and everyone? I found it hilarious, but still, I am rather sleep deprived. I miss Sasha. (I have no idea why, I'm not even that attached to her. Maybe it's the fact that I love Neika so much, and he loves her.) *Contemplates*


	20. Faye Family Dynamics

(A/N): Hey Guys! Okay, so I wrote the first half of this chapter a few days and only just finished it. Now, the last half is kind of...random, but hey, that's what I get for writing it at 4am. Expect spelling mistakes people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my massive amount of OC's that will soon have their own story.

P.S: For some reason, I think Mags is really cute in this chapter, it's going to hurt so much when I have to kill her off.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

I woke up early the next morning and made my way into the dining room, eating all the meat I could find to try and keep me healthy for the games. Just as Chaff stumbled sleepily into the dining room, I made my way back to my room, stripping down before donning myself in one of th tracksuits provided, which was a nice navy blue, before pulling my hair into a tight bun and setting off for the Training Room, Daine's locket swinging against my neck along with my wedding ring, which I had threaded on to the chain so it wouldn't fall off my hand. I smirked as I entered the Training room through the Elevator, only Finnick, Johanna, Katniss, Peeta and Mags were there so far.

"Morning." Johanna said loudly, the first to catch sight of me from their position on the floor.

"Same back at you." Told her quietly, sitting on the ground next to her silently.

"Mmbanan." Mags mumbled, and I handed her the banana I had stuffed between my jacket and shirt. "Nk yoo." I smiled and nodded at her politely before averting my gaze to the all-too-familiar training room.

"What did you get for your training last year, Katniss?" Johanna asked snarkily, probably hoping it was low.

"Eleven." Katniss muttered quietly, her eyes looking at the ground.

"I got an Eleven too." Finnick told her, a wry smile on his face as he reminisced.

"Bait." Mags mumbled, and I smiled.

"I think she means eight." Mags nodded enthusiastically before gumming into her banana.

"I got a six." Johanna said with a smirk, and I knew she would be getting a higher score this year because she didn't have to pretend to be an innocent little girl.

"I scored an eight as well." Peeta informed us, and I smirked.

"What about you?" Katniss asked, apparently still not knowing my name.

"Lily. I scored a twelve." Katniss and Peeta's eyebrows raised, almost disappearing beneath their hairline.

"What? Really?" Katniss asked, shocked, almost drowned out by the cackling of Johanna and Finnick.

"Yep." I said, popping the p. "It was easy, actually." At that moment, Chaff walked in and sat down next to us in silence, ignoring the rest of us.

"How?" I smirked at Peeta's seemingly innocent question and caught Finnick's eye. He was grinning from ear to ear, eager to see what I would tell them.

"I guess you'll find out in the arena." I said quietly, probably sounding a little bit menacing, even though I didn't mean to. "So, is that innocent real or just an act?" I asked with a cocky smirk on my face as I stood up, stretching as flirty as I could while keeping eye contact with Peeta, smirking harder as he gulped slightly.

"Geez, what's with you today? Or well, since before the Reaping really. You've been acting… strangely." Chaff burst out, scrutinizing me as I stood over him. "You abandon your family to _volunteer_ for the games, you act like a…well, like a _flirt_, and your very secretive. We're worried." I glanced around the circle, from Chaff to Finnick, Johanna and Mags, who were nodding in agreement. For a second, I smiled, making them think I was going to tell them, before I shut the emotions from my face.

"I guess you'll just have to wait until I decide to tell you." I said, walking over to the mats under the uneven bars and sitting down on its thick, soft surface. "I don't think so. We're _worried_! Usually it's only whenever you cook that gets us worried Lil." My head snapped round and I sighed as I saw that Salem had joined the party, clipboard in hand. "Besides, do you even know how to use that thing?" He said curiously and sceptically, gesturing to the bars under which I sat.

"Of course I do. What did you think, that after volunteering, I was just going to cope with the skills I had during the last Hunger Games? If you remember correctly, I barely survived, and Krispen didn't!" For a second I glared at him, stony-faced, before turning around to face the bars, not letting them see the tear that slipped down my cheek. "You don't think I trained, everyday after I found out?"

"Found out what?" Finnick asked, catching the all important part they had missed.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I said, shrugging nonchalantly before I raced forward and flung myself at the short bar, which was closer to me. Thankful that I had managed to wrap my hands in the special sports bandages to stop the bars from scraping my hands raw, like in my last Hunger Games, I swung myself forward, lifting my legs up until they stuck straight out before throwing myself back, keeping a grip on the bar. I swung forward so fast that I reached the top of the bar and pulled my legs out so that they were level again, though further apart, like a bulimic Y and letting myself drop around the bar again. From there it was a series of twists, turns, spins, releases, jumps, drops and finally, the dismount. When I released the bar I was holding, I checked myself, while in the air, and, confident, finished up with a double front.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was on the verge of panting like a dog by dusting off my blue-bandaged hands.

"I- Well- Very well done." Salem congratulated, staring at me. "I thought you said you were too tall to be a gymnast?" I shrugged and turned to look at him with a grin plastered on my face.

"And I thought you were too short to be a pain in my arse, but look how that turned out." The group around me smiled with quiet chuckles as Salem glared at me dryly.

"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically, staring me down.

"Are you Lily's husband?" Salem choked as Katniss asked him this, leaving me laughing, almost collapsing to the ground.

"Good lord no! But I am…her mistress!" He gasped, running over to me and grabbing my hand, fakely trailing kisses up my arm.

"He wishes!" I scoffed, pulling my arm away, ignoring his faux 'kicked puppy' look.

"You talking about boy toy?" I rolled my eyes at Johanna's childishness as her ears pricked up at the mention of Daine.

"He has a name, Johanna, use it before I make you." There was the fake 'kicked puppy' look again.

"Fine. You mean her husband, _Daine_?" She wrinkled her nose and shuddered delicately in disgust at the sound of his name.

"Honestly, what is your problem with him? He's nice, I've known him my whole life!" Johanna rolled her eyes and bounced up and down on the toes of her feet.

"Exactly! You didn't get to see the world and…well… you didn't get to…get to…aw hell, I'm glad you got married, with you as a wing-man, woman, I wouldn't get any of the honeys if you was single, now would I?" I considered it for a second before scoffing.

"Um, Johanna, join us in the world of the sane. Before yesterday, what did I wear last in front of cameras broadcasting to the public?" Her grin faded and she glared at me before looking away.

"A wedding dress." She said begrudgingly, looking away like a child who had just been proven wrong about something they had argued about for days.

"Yes, and it was a beautiful wedding dress, now wasn't it?" Johanna nodded reluctantly, still not making eye contact. "Then leave it alone okay, Daine's a good guy. Besides, it's Chaddie boy I'd rather you watch out for. He's single and can't annoy Sasha anymore, what with the baby on the way." What I said registered just after the words escaped my mouthed and I hissed quietly at my own stupidity.

"Sash is pregnant? Oh my god. Oh my _god_!" Johanna exclaimed, a ecstatic grin spreading across her face as she bounded around the room excitedly. "Oh, and I bet Neika is keeping Chad away so he doesn't inflict his idiocy on the unborn baby." I smiled and turned my head slightly to raise an eyebrow at Finnick before looking at her again.

"Well yeah, but would you let my brother around _any_ pregnant woman, let alone Sash? It'd be horrible!" For a second I thought about what he would say if he was here, but then I thought again. If he were here, he'd be flirting with Johanna and Katniss. And maybe Mags as well.

"I think she'd force the baby out just so she could beat on his ass!" Johanna exclaimed, falling to the ground, cackling.

"Anyone else have no idea what's going on?" Katniss asked quietly, and I saw Peeta raise a hand from his position next to her, and Mags from he position on the mats near Finnick and Chaff.

"Oh trust me, you'll find out soon enough, and you'll wish you were back here, peacefully ignorant to the happenings of the Faye family." Finnick said dramatically, watching Johanna as she lay on the floor, still cackling.

* * *

><p>(AN): Isn't Finnick such a drama queen? *Holds up sign that reads 'they have me captive, run for your lives' on it* Heh, heh. Let's hear it for the Faye family everybody! (*Whispers* If you don't review, they might hurt me...)


	21. Whats with the drama in the elevators?

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, this is the Twenty-first chapter! Also, have you guys noticed that all the dramatic questions/ answers are coming out in the elevator? I think it's because then Lily can make a quick get away to her room and I don't have to worry about the ending. I really like Seeder as sort of the mother figure in Lily's life, with Chaff acting at the father figure. Now, Haymitch cause Lily _Lillian_ because he likes to annoy her. Now, Alexa Wagner is actually a friend of mine, and I do have a creepy drunk uncle, well, I had one, now he's in a nursing home with alcoholic dementia, and he thinks my name if 'Fred'. Not that I'm complaining, cos it's like I'm Fred Weasley, but I haven't seen him in like, five years because of it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my magnificent amount of OC's.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

After Johanna and Finnick had calmed down, the other tributes started filing in, and I started ignoring them. I glanced over at the weapons rack opposite me with a look of longing before setting off towards the pommel horse. Pulling myself up, I used the pommels to do a handstand, holding it there for as long as I could, checking out my opponents while the blood rushed to my head. I had almost no hope of winning these games, I wasn't going to delude myself into thinking I could win. When the pressure in my arms got to be too much, I pushed myself off the pommels and landed safely on my feet. I walked towards the rope climbing station and looked up the rope, remembering four years back when Krispen and I had raced our way up them. A quiet, sad little chuckle bubble from between my lips before I could stop it as I thought of how Krispen had been unable to climb even three feet off the bottom without falling to the ground again. Sighing, I moved off to the side of the room and sat with my back against the wall. I looked around the room, tears welling behind my eyes as I watched those who were my friends transform into my greatest enemies. I looked to Katniss and Peeta. Would I be the one to kill them? I would make it quick, if I had to, I decided. No need for them to suffer more than they needed to. I let my head fall back until it too rested against the wall, breathing deeply before exhaling loudly as I stared at the ceiling. I never wanted to kill again. I never wanted to be in these stupid Games again, I never wanted to do any of this again, but here I was, doing exactly what I dreaded. It's either them, or me, and I had already decided who wouldn't be making it out alive.

After training that day I made my way to the elevator as the mentors started filing in to get us. I watched calmly as Katniss and Peeta stood with Haymitch Abernathy, a usually drunk man who was friends with Chaff. They started making their way over to Chaff and I and I focused on Seeder and Salem as they weaved through the crowd ahead of us, trying to reach us.

"'ello 'aymitch." Chaff grinned, the words muddled with his deep voice.

"Chaff." Haymitch nodded, smiling back at him grimly before he caught sight of me. "Well, well, _Lilian_ Faye. I never thought I'd see you back here for the world!" I ignored him, staring straight ahead as Seeder and Salem got closer and closer.

"Why did you volunteer?" I tried my hardest not to wince at the question, keeping my eyes averted.

"Trust me Haymitch, if she would tell us, don't you think I would've told you?" I blinked calmly, hiding my fury at the fact that Chaff would so easily reveal _my_ secrets to Haymitch.

"Well why won't she tell you?" Haymitch asked indignantly, making me force down a smile.

"Well how the bloody 'ell would I know?" Just as the two were about to start an argument over it, Seeder and Salem arrived.

"Okay kids, time to go." I smiled at Seeder politely as she started leading Chaff and I away from Haymitch and Salem turned his head around to wink at me with a lazy grin on his face.

"So, what was that about?" Salem asked, one eyebrow raised as he stared back at me, not at all afraid that he would bump into something while he wasn't looking.

"Nothing much really, just Haymitch and his usually drunken ramblings." Chaff and Seeder both looked back at me scornfully, making me restrain a smile while Salem didn't even bother.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that in the first place?" A quiet giggle passed through my lips, and I felt better than I had in a long while. By the time we made it to the elevator, we had to share the space with Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta, not that I was complaining. Well, about Katniss and Peeta anyway. Haymitch, to me, was like that crazy, drunken uncle who always made rude jokes before nudging you so hard in the side that you fell off your chair. Well, I wouldn't know, because everyone except my adopted family was dead. He just seemed like the uncle of one of my best friends outside my family, Alexa Wagner. We had known her for years, nearly our whole lives really, and she was like a sister to us. She got along great with Finnick, Johanna and Annie too. She had been there for us in times when no one else had, and when we didn't have enough money for food, she lent us whatever extra her family had. She had a large family, but was an only child, even though she had plenty of cousins who acted like they were her siblings. Her mother had died when she was very young, in the same pandemic Daine's parents had, and for that they were very close friends. She had tanned skin like Sasha, but long, dirty blond hair that was as straight as a ruler, framing her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were hazel and she always wore thick leather pants and a loose plaid shirt. She worked with us in the orchards and had been friends with Rue, Thresh and Krispen all at the same time. All three were dead, killed in the Hunger Games. I had helped mentor Rue and Thresh last year, but I don't think Katniss knew that, having been friends with her.

"So?" Haymitch asked Seeder grumpily. "Do you know what would possess _Lillian _to return to the arena?" I stared straight ahead, in a military like stance while everyone waited for Seeder to answer.

"Yes." Seeder said reluctantly, causing Salem, Chaff and Haymitch to turn around and face her while I stood there staring smugly at the door.

"Well?" Salem asked impatiently, deciding that more than a few seconds was too long to wait for Seeder to tell them about my life.

"I…I can't tell you." Haymitch, Chaff and Salem groaned and were about to turn around before Seeder finished her sentence. "Just know that she has a _very_ good reason for coming back here. I mean, she's lost more friends here than all of us, Krispen, Thresh, Rue." Katniss' head snapped up at the mention of Rue and I could feel her staring at me.

"Of course, you're from District Twelve! How did you know Rue?" I swallowed lightly before turning to look her in the eye with a blank, and albeit cruel expression if used when talking about my dead friends.

"We worked in the orchard together…and, well… I did train her." At that moment, the doors slid open for the District Eleven floor and I rushed down the hallway and into my room before slipping out of my clothes and turning the shower onto boiling hot.

* * *

><p>(AN): Review!


	22. Training: Day Three

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, I wrote a chapter, and I was in the middle of uploading it when I realized something. The third day of training comes before the interviews, and I had written the interviews before the training, so I had to write this chapter really quickly just then. The next chapter will be up in a minute, so keep an eye out for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lily, Chadric, Daine, Sasha, Neika and their unborn child.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

The next day training went as usual, trying to familiarize ones self with new weapons or getting back into shape after years of relaxing in the life of a victor. For me, it was the former, and I had to dodge the others to avoid answering their ever present questions. At the end of the day, I was the first into the elevators and managed to ride alone up to my floor. I took another boiling hot shower and went straight to bed after eating two bowls of spaghetti Bologna.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, dirty and nervous. I rushed to the shower and set it on warm, with my favorite rose shower gel. After I cleaned myself off and washed my hair, I turned off the water, stepped onto the bath mat and dried myself off with a towel before looking out the small window near the sink. I blinked in surprise as I realized that it was still dark out. Sighing, I made my way into the bedroom/lounge room/kitchen combo, pulled on a comfortable black shirt with a pair of grey shorts, ordered something called a 'cheese burger' from the kitchen and sat on the couch, staring out the large window opposite eating the steaming burger. Getting up again once I had finished, I ordered a glass of apple juice and sat on the couch again, watching the sun start to rise. Sighing, I exited my room and got in the elevator to go down to the training room. Once there, I had to sit in the waiting room and waited for the others to arrive. I was contemplating whether or not I could fall asleep in one of the hard back chairs I was sitting in when Finnick, Johanna, Peeta and Katniss walked in.

"Morning sleepy heads!" I called from my place slumped down in the chair, enjoying when they jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Morning Lils." Johanna grumbled, falling into a chair near me.

"Good morning!" Finnick said cheerily, how that boy is so happy in the morning I'll never know, but I think it has something to do with waking up early to go fishing in District four.

"Nothing good about it." Katniss muttered, slumping into the chair next to Peeta.

"How long have you been up?" Peeta asked me quietly, patiently waiting as I looked out the window.

"Two or three hours, though I've only been here for one or two." Finnick shook his head, Johanna rolled her eyes, Katniss looked troubled and Peeta just nodded.

"Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head in response before resting my head on the side of Finnick's shoulder.

"You'd make a horrible pillow!" I moaned quietly, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know how your husband puts up with this, he's more patient than I am, I'll give him that." Johanna muttered, lifting her head halfway to look at us.

"What's this? A compliment from Johanna, the husband hater? I'm sure Daine's probably shuddering right now." Finnick chuckled quietly, making my head buzz lightly as it reverberated through his body.

Soon enough, the other tributes/victors filed in and the competition began. First Finnick and Mags left, then Johanna, then Chaff, and finally only Katniss, Peeta and I were left and my name was being called. I took one last deep breath, plastered a cruel smirk on my face and entered the familiar training room. The Gamemakers gestured for me to start and I made my way over to the weapons rack. An idea struck me and I went about my way, climbing ropes, killing the imaginary foes the dummies represented with my daggers, sword and bow and arrows, impressed the Gamemakers with my incredible repertoire of weapons and their various manoeuvres. By the end, I was almost exhausted, but I showed them my extensive talent on the balance beam, pommel horse, uneven bars and the rings before I picked up a paint brush someone had left on the station near the camouflage and dipped it in the different substances before writing words in large letters on the floor: Snow, in a white paint that stands out nicely, Kidnapper, in dark purple, Murderer, in blood red, and Dead in midnight black. I picked up my sword from the ground and flung it at the dummy closest to the Gamemakers, just as I had done the last time, and the Gamemakers flinched and screamed as the sword embedded itself in the dummy's chest.

"Thank you for your…_consideration_." Flashing them the evil smirk again I exited the room and caught the elevator back to my floor.

Later on, in the Dining Room, with Chaff, Seeder and Salem, Seeder switched on the TV to show us the scores. Chaff scores a eight, I score another twelve (can you believe it!), along with both Katniss _and_ Peeta! I'll have to watch out for those two. Another thing is the fact that Katniss can use a bow and arrow, very well, I would think, considering she shot done the fake birds on the first day of training. As soon as the broadcast was over, I excused myself and went to my bedroom, collapsing on the bed exhausted.

* * *

><p>(AN): I know this chapters short, but please review, or at least check out my other stories!


	23. Interviews and Rebellion

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, this chapter was going to be up earlier, but I forgot to write the chapter before it, so I had to write that first! I hope you like this chapter, because I do!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lily, Kassi, Keela, Daine, Chadric, Neika, Sasha, Salem and Amber.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

Soon though, Kassi was practically beating down my door.

"Morning." I greeted her as I opened the door to admit her and the garment bag she carried into my room.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this done, shall we?" She said grumpily, dropping the garment bag on the couch and turning to face me with her hands on her hips.

"What's up your butt?" I asked jokingly, mirroring her position with a wide smile.

"I'm tired, that's what. I was expecting either Seeder to get reaped, and you _not_ to volunteer, or you to get reaped and Seeder to volunteer. So, I was equipped for Seeder, not for you. I had to make the finishing adjustments to this dress last night, so I consequently didn't get much sleep." She started to unzip the garment bag and pulled out a short, shiny black halter neck dress with a sweetheart neck line, and a pair of black stilettos.

"Wow Kassi it's…it's…well, it'll get the job done, it will." She flashed me one of her rare smiles and helped me out of my clothes and into the black dress.

"Fits like a charm!" She exclaimed as she circled me, looking me up and down. "Now we just have to do your makeup and hair and your good to go!"

So, I spent the better part of the day sitting still while Kassi re-waxed my legs, plucked my eyebrows, straightened my hair and did my makeup. By the end, my long, usually curly brown hair was straight and reached down to just above my hips and swung with them when I walked. She had covered up the bad bits of my face and highlighted the good, covering my lashes with a thick coat of mascara, my eyelids with a smoky grey eye shadow and colored my lips with a coat of blood red lipstick. From my ears dangled a pair of thin golden hoop earrings and around my neck hung my necklace from Daine, now missing the wedding ring, which I had slid on my finger when Kassi hadn't been looking.

"Okay, it's time to go!" I smiled as she dragged me down the hallway to the elevators, waiting for Chaff, Seeder and Keela to all pile in before pressing the button for the floor with the interview studio on it.

As the doors slid open I took a deep breath and stepped out behind Chaff, giving a nervous smile to Seeder, Kassi and Keela who had to stay in the elevator.

"Isn't that the same suit Krispen wore for the interviews?" I asked Chaff curiously, recognizing the bright red suit correctly.

"Yeah. Seems the stylists couldn't be bothered making me a new suit, so they're just using the old ones they had lying around." I smiled, amused, as I sat down in the chair to wait next to Katniss and Peeta.

"Evening." I greeted them politely, nodding to them slightly.

"Hey." Katniss replied quietly, her hands clasped in her lap tightly.

"Nervous?" I asked with a small grin, the fingers of my left hand wrapping around Daine's locket as it hung around my neck so that my wedding ring brushed the cool metal surface.

"Not really." She said, obviously lying, but I let it go.

"Then I think you're the only one here who's not." Curious, Katniss turned to look at me, her eyes fixing on the locket hanging around my neck and how tightly I was grasping it, and the golden backing of my wedding band.

"Do you miss him?" I snapped my head around to stare at her before realizing what she said and dropping the locket gently from my tight grasp.

"Hell yes." I whispered just before the horn went off to tell us that the interview show was now starting.

Twenty-one interviews later, it was my turn. I carefully stood up when told and made my way up onto stage and sat down carefully in the chair to avoid flashing the entirety of Panem.

"Ah, Lillian my dear, welcome back! You all remember Lillian Faye don't you? Last time she was here, a friend of hers confessed to all of Panem that she was in love with a boy. Do you remember that?" The whole of the audience cheered yes, as well as Finnick, Johanna and Chaff. "And two years ago, they got married! Can you believe it? Well, of course you can, considering it was televised!" I blushed beat red again but refused to hide my face. "So, Lily Faye, or should I say, Lily Cotts, what's new?" I grinned at the use of my new last name before answering.

"Well…I'm sure you all remember Sasha and Neika right? My adopted brother and sister?" Once again the crowd cheered yes and Caesar nodded for me to continue. "Well…Sash is pregnant!" The whole crowd cheered, this time accompanied by all of the victors/tributes and even Caesar.

"That's great! Anything else?" I thought back for a second before shaking my head.

"Not really. We've just been living in our cottage in the middle of the woods, working at the Orchards just to have something to do…oh, and my brother Chadric asked me to remind you all that he is still a bachelor!" All the women in the audience, even the married ones sighed and swooned and I grinned/shuddered at the thought.

"And how are you and Daine doing in your second year of marriage?" I smiled at Caesar's question as I thought about it.

"It's about the same as the first really, still going strong, still looking after the others, still trying to stop Chad and Sash from fighting, even now that she's pregnant." The crowd chuckled and Caesar smiled at me warmly.

"We're almost out of time my dear, but I must ask you a more serious question. What possessed you to volunteer in place of your mentor, Seeder Malone?" The smiled dropped from my face before reappearing as a fakely proud grin.

"Oh, it's all for the fame and glory of course!" I could see that neither Caesar nor the tributes/victors believed this, but the crowd of Capitol citizens seemed happy enough with it. The buzzer rang then and I shook hands with Caesar with a reassuring look saying, 'I know what I'm doing even though it may seem crazy' before crossing to the set of cushioned chairs on the other side of the stage.

Halfway through Katniss' interview, she stood and lifted her arms, twirling, and her wedding dress burnt away into a dress covered in feathers. A mockingjay. Caesar helps her play it off as a representation of the pin she wears as a token, instead of the symbol of rebellion we all know it is. When her interview is over, she comes over and sits next to me and I greet her with a smile.

"Awesome dress." I mouth to her with two thumbs up, receiving a nervous grin in return.

Then it's Peeta's turn. He announces that Katniss and him are already married and that Katniss is pregnant, which makes the audience go crazy. Peeta makes his way over to us in the confusion and grabs Katniss' hand. I feel her slightly smaller but warm and clammy hand grasp mine and I look down at it before smiling at her and taking the stump where Chaff's hand used to be, watching as he reaches out for the woman next to him, and so on and so on. Soon enough, we're all holding hands, and the crowd falls silent to stare at us before we're ushered into the elevators by the Peacekeepers. We're all in an elevator, Katniss, Peeta, Chaff, Finnick, Johanna and I. It's full, but still comfortable.

"That was brilliant!" I exclaimed just before the doors opened. "But I do need to get changed now, into something more comfortable, because this dress is practically a shirt!" I rushed from the elevator and down the hall, pushing open my door and waving to my friends before entering the suite. I kicked off my shoes, undid my earrings, pulled off my dress and went straight for the shower to wash off all the makeup and to get my hair back to it's normal curly self.

* * *

><p>(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, and if so, review! Please check out my other stories!


End file.
